Our Lives will be changed
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Logan und James waren schon immer das perfekte Paar, doch alles ändert sich, wenn Logan Kendall kennenlernt. Anfang Jagan, später Kogan
1. Chapter 1

Logan stöhnte genervt auf, als sein Wecker klingelte.  
Schnell machte er wieder den Wecker aus und versuchte etwas weiterzuschlafen.

Aufstehen, Logan!, schrie eine weibliche Stimme.

Noch fünf Minuten, Mom, schrie er zurück.

Paar Minuten später wachte Logan auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen.  
Nachdem er mit der Dusche fertig war, ging er in die Küche und machte sie Frühstück.  
Kaum war das Essen zubereitet, kam seine Mutter von einer Ecke und machte ein Foto von ihm.

Warum machst du ein Foto, während ich Essen mache?

Das ist ein Erinnerungsfoto, da du morgen doch aufs College gehst

Ach Mom, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich versuchen werde, dich jedes Wochenende zu besuchen

Ich weiß

Logan lächelte ein wenig, ging zu seiner Mutter rüber und drückte sie einmal feste.  
Als sie die Umarmung lösten, wendete er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und seine Mutter seufzte kurz.

Holt dich James nachher ab?

Jap, er wollte mit mir ins Kino gehen

Seine Mutter lächelte, da Logan nie so glücklich war, bevor er James kennen gelernt hatte.  
Es war eindeutig Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Nachdem Logan fertig gegessen hatte, setzte er sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Als er seine Lieblingsserie fand, klingelte es schon an der Tür.  
Genervt stand er auf, ging zur Tür und machte diese auf.

Hey, Schnuckelbär, sagte die größere brünette und küsste Logan auf den Mund.

Hey James, sagte er grinsend.

Bereit für Kino?

Jap, lass uns losgehen

James und Logan gingen zu James Wagen.  
Er hielt Logan die Tür auf und Logan setzte sich dankend rein.  
Dann schloss er die Tür und setzte sich selbst ins Wagen.  
James steckte den Autoschlüssel rein, drehte diese um und fuhr los in Richtung Cinemaxx.  
Nach 20 Minuten waren sie angekommen und James suchte einen Parkplatz, den er schnell gefunden hatte.

In welchen Film gehen wir?, fragte Logan.

In einem Pornofilm

Äh….., doch James unterbrach ihn.

Das war'n Joke, wir gehen in einen romantischen Film rein

Logan sah ihn nur verwirrt an und schlug ihn auf seinen Hinterkopf, da James manchmal echt pervers sein konnte, aber Logan liebte James, so wie er war und das würde sich fürs erste nicht ändern.  
James und Logan gingen rein und stellten sich in die Warteschlange, die heute extrem lang war.

Mein Schwanz ist länger, sagte James sarkastisch.

Dein Sarkasmus ist ja so witzig, sagte Logan und verdrehte seine Augen.

I Know

Irgendwann waren auch sie an der Reihe und James bezahlte die Tickes und die Snacks.  
Nachdem der Film fertig war, fuhr James Logan nachhause.

Wann tunen wir's eigentlich?, fragte James auf einmal.

Ich bin noch nicht soweit für Sex

Oh, na dann, warte ich, bis du soweit bist, sagte er und küsste ihn.

Logan stieg aus dem Wagen raus, ging ins Haus rein und lief in sein Zimmer.  
Logan freute sich schon richtig aufs College.  
Er packte noch schnell die restlichen Sachen in den Koffer rein und legte sich ins Bett.  
Für Logan war das Leben einfach perfekt, doch leider wusste er da noch nicht, was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Verschlafen wachte Logan auf, stand von seinem Bett auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer.  
Als er dort war, machte er die Dusche an, zog sich aus und stieg in die Dusche ein.  
Heute war es für Logan endlich soweit, denn heute würde er endlich aufs College gehen und neue Leute kennenlernen, die nicht so kindisch sein würden.  
Logan griff nach seinem AXE Shower Gel, seifte sich damit ein und wusch sich gründlich.  
Dann griff er nach seinem Kirsch-Duft Schampoo und wusch sich seine Haare.  
Nachdem er fertig war, drehte er die Dusche aus, stieg raus und trocknete sich ab.  
Schnell ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich frische Sachen an.  
Dann ging er wieder ins Badezimmer, um seine Haare zu gelen, doch leider war sein Haargel alle und er hatte vergessen, neue zu kaufen.

Fuck!  
Was mache ich jetzt bloß?, fragte er zu sich selbst.

Niedergeschlagen ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon seine Mutter auf der Couch sah.

Wow, ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr ohne Haargel gesehn

Ja, mein Haargel ist alle.  
Ich muss mir in New York erst neue kaufen

Seine Mutter nickt und Logan ging in die Küche.  
Er holte sich eine Schüssel und eine Packung Cornflakes aus dem Schrank und eine Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
Dann ging er zum Tisch, setzte sich und füllte den Schüssel mit Cornflakes und Milch.  
Nach dem Essen legte er die Sachen in die Spüle und rief James an.

Logie...was gibts, Schatz?

Ich vermiss dich

Ich wohn doch nur fünf Minuten von dir entfernt

Ja, aber in paar Stunden nicht mehr...

Das packen wir schon.  
Wir koennen Skypen und wir haben immerhin noch die Wochenenden

Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen, Jamie

Ich dich auch, hab Spaß im College.  
Ich liebe dich

Ich liebe dich auch, sagte Logan und legte auf.

Logans Mutter kam in die Küche und sah ihn an.

Kommt James rüber?

Nein, seine Großeltern sind zu besuch

Tut mir leid

Ich werde ihn bis Samstag nicht sehen, was soll ich nur tun?

Du packst es schon, denn du bist doch ein Genie

Mom...

~~Paar Stunden später~~

Logan holte seine Koffer aus seinem Zimmer und ging in den Flur.  
Er umarmte seine Mutter und gab ihr nen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Logan lief zu seinem Wagen, packte den Koffer ein, stieg dann in den Wagen ein und fuhr los.  
Es vergingen ein paar Stunden, doch dann war Logan endlich in L.A und fuhr die letzten Kilometer bis zum College.  
Dort angekommen, packte er seine Koffer aus dem Auto und ging auf den Campus.  
Er suchte nach seinem Haus, dass er mit einem anderen Teilen würde.

Nach einer lange Suche fand er schließ, sein Wohnhaus und und ging rein, aber sein Mitbewohner war noch nicht da, deswegen stellte er seinen Koffer erst im Flur ab und wartete auf sein Hausgenosse.  
Zuerst sah sich Logan im Wohnzimmer um und dann waren die anderen Zimmer an der Reihe.  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Blonder Junge kam mit einem Koffer rein.  
Logan ging zu ihm rüber und streckte die Hand zu ihm raus.

Hi, ich bin Logan, dein Mitbewohner

Nett dich kennenzulernen, sagte er und griff nach Logans Hand, Ich bin Kendall


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall ließ Logans Hand los und lächelte ihn an, denn Kendall fand, dass Logan der hübscheste Junge war, den er je gesehen hatte.

So Logan, warum steht dein Koffer noch im Flur?

Ich hatte Angst, dass ich das Zimmer nehme, das du nehmen wolltest

Awwww, du bist süß

Ähm...Danke

Kendall lächelte, als Logan rot im Gesicht wurde und er wusste sofort, dass er für Logan mehr als nur Freundschaft spürte.  
Logan rieb sich verlegend den Nacken und packte seinen Koffer.  
Er ging in sein Zimmer, legte den Koffer aufs Bett ung ging zu Kendall.

Wollen wir Pizza essen gehen?  
Dann könnten wir uns besser kennenlernen, Kendall

Hört sich toll an.  
Ich packe nur kurz schnell meine Sachen aus.  
Geh du solang ins Wohnzimmer

Logan nickte und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er sich so schnell mit jemanden anfreunden würde.  
Logan setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete, bis Kendall fertig mit auspacken war.  
Es dauerte ca. 30 Minuten, dann war Kendall fertig mit auspacken.  
Kendall setzte sich neben Logan hin und sah ihn an.

So Logan, wollen wir in ein Pizzaladen gehen oder uns ne Pizza bestellen?

Ist mir egal

Kendall nickte, holte sein Handy raus und bestellte zwei Salamipizza.  
Nachdem das Essen da war und Kendall den Lieferanten bezahlt hatte.  
Machten sich die beiden auf der Couch bequem und schalteten den Fernseher an, wo grade Glee lief.

Also Kendall.  
Erzähl mal was über dich

Mein Name ist Kendall Knight.  
Bin 18 Jahre alt.  
Zur Zeit bin ich Single und meine Hobbies sind Freunde treffen, ins Kino gehen, singen und Gitarre spielen.  
Und später möchte ich ein Hockyprofi werden.  
Jetzt bist du dran

Ich bin Logan Mitchell und bin auch 18 Jahre alt.  
Zur Zeit bin ich glücklich vergeben und meine Hobbies sind: Bücher lesen, lernen, ins Kino gehen und auch singen.  
Ich möchte gerne Arzt werden

Arzt?  
Da hast du dir aber was vorgenommen

Ich weiß, aber das gefällt mir eben, Kendall

Nenn mich Kenny.  
Alle meine Freunde nennen mich so

Logan lächelte, was Kendall erwiderte.  
Auf einmal fielen die beiden in Trance und ihre Gesichter kamen immer gefährlich näher.  
Doch sie rutschten schnell voneinander weg, als Logans Handy klingelte.  
Logan griff nach seinem Handy und sah auf dem Display, um zu sehen wer anrief.  
Es war James...


	4. Chapter 4

Logan sah auf sein Handy und sah, dass James ihn anrief.  
Schnell rutschte er, soweit es ging, von Kendall weg und schlug sich seelig gegen die Stirn.  
Dann nahm er den Anruf auf seinen Handy entgegen.

Hey Jamie

Oh Logie, ich vermisse dich so sehr

Ich vermisse dich auch so sehr Schatz.  
Was machst du so?

Im Wohnzimmer sitzen, meine Großeltern zuhören und an dich denken.  
Was machst du?

Ich rede grade mit meinem Mitbewohner und natürlich denke ich auch an dich

Ich hoffe, er sieht nicht so gut aus wie ich

Ach James, du bist ja so unmöglich.  
Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?

WAS?!  
ICH?!  
Ich doch nicht...

Du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, du bist der einzige, den ich liebe

Ich liebe dich auch Logan.  
Wann kommst du wieder nach New York?

Samstag

Solange?  
Was mache ich nur ohne dich?

Keine Ahnung.  
Ins Kino gehen oder auf Wichsseiten rumsurfen?

Gute Idee

Wir skypen morgen, okay?  
Kendall fühlt sich grade bestimmt das am Wagen

Okay, bis morgen Schatz

Bye

Logan legte auf, steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche und wendet sich wieder an Kendall.

Sorry Kenny, ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht an fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt

Ne, und das wegen von vorhin tut mir leid

Mach nichts, ist ja nichts passiert

Kendall nickte und sah mit Logan weiter Glee an.  
Nachdem die Sendung zuende war, spielte Logan und Kendall etwas Wahrheit oder Pflicht.

Kendall, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Pflicht

Hmm, Lass mich mal überlegen...  
Du musst dich mit Mayonnaise vollschmieren

Toll, ich hasse Mayonnaise

Kendall stand auf, ging in die Küche, holte sich ne Packung Mayonnaise raus und schmierte sich damit ein.  
Als er vollständig mit Mayonnaise verdeckt wahrscheinlich, ging er wieder ins Wohzimmer und setzte sich wieder neben Logan hin.  
Kendall knurrte laut, was Logan zum Lachen brachte, woraufhin Kendall auch lachte.

So Logan, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Wahrheit

Feigling...  
Hmm..Bist du noch Jungfrau?

Muss ich die Frage beantworten?

Ja, musst du

Das ist aber peinlich

Sag's einfach

Na gut, ich bin Jungfrau...zufrieden?

Und was daran war jetzt schwierig es zu sagen?

Logan zuckte nur mit der Schulter und Kendall lächelte ihn an.  
Wieder fielen die beiden in Trance, als sie sich in die Augen sahen.  
Ihr Gesichter kamen immer näher und irgendwann berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
Kendall vertiefte den Kuss und Logan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.  
Doch Logan wurde wieder klar im Kopf und löste den Kuss sofort.

Es tut mir so leid Kendall

Schnell stand Logan auf und rannte in sein Zimmer.  
Als dort war, schloss er die Tür ab und fluchte sich selbst über den Kuss, denn er hatte grade James betrogen und das schlimmste ist, er musste es ihm sagen, was er getan hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall sah Logan hinterher, wie er weg rannte.  
Er fragte sich, was grade geschah.  
Logan und er hatten sich grade geküsst und Logan rannte dann einfach weg, als wäre es ein Fehler seines Lebens gewesen.  
Für Kendall war's aber kein Fehler, denn es war der beste Kuss, den er je hatte...  
Na gut, es war bis jetzt auch sein erster Kuss gewesen.  
Aber dann fiel Kendall ein, warum Logan weg gerannt war, denn Logan hatte ein festen Freund und durch den Kuss hatte Logan ihn betrogen.  
Sofort tauchten Schuldgefühle in Kendall auf und es gab nur eine möglichkeit, den er tun konnte.  
Nur so konnte dann wieder alles in Ordnung werden.  
Kendall stand auf, ging in die Dusche und wusch sich erstmal den ekelhaften Mayonnaise von seinem Körper runter.  
Dann trocknete er sich ab, zog sich wieder an und ging in sein Zimmer und packte seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer ein.  
Kendall wollte das College verlassen, um die Beziehung zwischen Logan und James zu gefährden.  
Aber es würden ihn auch weh tun Logan nie wieder zu sehen, denn er hatte sich eindeutig in Logan verliebt.  
Aber er dachte, dass er eh keine Chance bei ihm habe.

~~Nächster Tag~~

Logan wachte auf und dachte wieder an den Kuss zwischen ihm und Kendall nach.  
Der Kuss war soviel anders, als mit James.  
Es war leidenschaftlicher, mehr...Liebe...  
Logan wusste echt nicht, was tun sollte.  
Soll er bei James bleiben oder mit Kendall zusammen sein.  
Logan war sich sicher, dass er noch nie in so ner Zwickmühle war, als jetzt, denn er hatte James mit Kendall betrogen, auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Kuss war.  
Er stand auf und sah auf sein Wecker hinüber.  
Es war grade mal 5 Uhr morgens und auf einmal hörte er Koffergeräuche.  
Schnell rannte Logan aus seinem Zimmer und sah, wie Kendall langsam zu Tür ging.

Was machst du da?

Ich werde das College verlassen

Aber warum?

Ich will deine Beziehung zwischen dir und James nicht zerstören und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, denn alle anderen Zimmer sind voll

Bleib hier

Ich kann nicht

Doch kannst du

Logan, ich kann es wirklich, doch Logan unterbrach ihn, indem er seine Lippen auf die von Kendall legte.

Kendall machte geschockt die Augen auf, schloss sie aber dann sofort und ließ den Koffer auf den Boden krachen, woraufhin ein lauter Knall entstand.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall versuchte, so leise wie es ging, zu Tür zu gehen.  
Aber er scheiterte, denn Logan stand auf einmal vor ihm.

Was machst du da?

Ich werde das College verlassen

Aber warum?

Ich will deine Beziehung zwischen dir und James nicht zerstören und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, denn alle anderen Zimmer sind voll

Bleib hier

Ich kann nicht

Doch kannst du

Logan, ich kann es wirklich, doch Logan unterbrach ihn, indem er seine Lippen auf die von Kendall legte.

Kendall machte geschockt die Augen auf, schloss sie aber dann sofort und ließ den Koffer auf den Boden krachen, woraufhin ein lauter Knall entstand.  
Kendall legte seine Arme um Logans Hals und vertiefte den Kuss.  
Logan lächelte in den Kuss hinein und nach ner Weile lösten sie sich voneinader und syhen sich in die Augen.

Was ist mit James

Ich weiß es nicht Kendall.  
Ich liebe euch beide sehr, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wen ich mehr von euch liebe

Oh..

Bitte verlass mich nicht

Würde ich niemals

Wolltest du aber

WOLLTE!  
Jetzt nicht mehr

Gut

Heißt es, wir sind jetzt im Geheimen zusammen?

Bis ich weiß, wen ich von euch beiden mehr liebe, ja

Das ist etwas seltsam, aber okay

Logan nickte, hob Kendalls Koffer hoch und ging mit ihm ins Kendalls Zimmer zurück.  
Dort angekommen, legte er den Koffer auf Kendalls Bett und setzte sich daneben.  
Kendall packte seine Koffer aus und Logan sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, als hätte er Angst, dass Kendall abhauen könnte.  
Logan wollte nicht, dass Kendall wegen ihm geht und er wollte unbedingt wissen, mit wem er besser zusammenpasste und mit wem nicht.  
Als Kendall alles ausgepackt hatte, stellte er den Koffer auf den Boden und setzte sich neben Logan hin.  
Logan lächelte Kendall an und dieser erwiderte es.  
Sie rückten näher aneinander, bis sich ihre Lippen miteinander verbunden.  
Diesmal war es aber Logan, der den Kuss vertiefte.  
Langsam erhitzte sich der Kuss und Kendall legte Logan vorsichtig auf den Rücken.  
Kendalls Hände wanderten unter Logans Shirt.  
Logan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, doch löste ihn sofort.

Kendall, das geht mir etwas zu schnell

Sorry, das wollte ich nicht

Schon okay

Kendall Hände verschwanden von Logans Shirt und Logan machte sich wieder zurecht.  
Kendall massierte sich verlegend den Nacken und Logan grinste, obwohl es für ihm etwas zu schnell ging.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan und Kendall saßen auf der Couch und knutschten etwas herum.  
Es waren nun zwei Stunden vergangen nachdem sie jetzt heimlich zusammen waren.  
Kendall versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, damit es für Logan nicht gehetzt vorkommt.  
Nachdem sie eine Pause von Küssen brauchten, da ihre Lippen schon total trocken waren, kontrollierten sie ihre Stundenpläne und bemerkten, dass sie immer die gleichen Stunden hatten.  
Kendall tippte auf Schicksal, aber Logan dachte, dass es nur Zufall seie.  
Es war grade erstmal 8 Uhr und der Unterricht würde erst um 12 Uhr beginnen.

Ich liebe Nachmittagsunterricht, kann man schön ausschlafen…oder auch nicht, scherzte Kendall.

Oder jemand will versuchen einfach abzuhauen

Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir leid tut.  
Wie oft willst du es noch hören?

So um die tausendmal?

Kendall sah Logan geschockt an, aber dieser kicherte nur drauf los.  
Kendall bückte sich zu Logan runter, da er größer war und legte seine Lippen auf Logans.  
Logan legte seine Arme um Kendalls Arsch und neckte Kendall ein wenig, indem er seine Arschbacken zusammendrückte, woraufhin Kendall in den Kuss stöhnte.

Neck mich nicht so, Logie

Ach, ist das etwa deine Schwachstelle, Kennybärchen?

Kennybärchen?

Jap, Kennybärchen, oder magst du den Namen etwa nicht?", fragte Logan mit einer verletzende Stimme, worauf hin Kendalls Herz in die Hose rutschte, da er Logan nicht traurig machen wollte.

Doch, natürlich gefällt's mir.  
Vor allem, weil er von dir ist, das macht es einfach perfekt

Logans Herz flatterte über Kendalls Worte, denn so was hatte James zu ihm noch nie gesagt.  
Logan ergriff Kendalls Gesicht und zog ihm in einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Der Kuss war so leidenschaftlich, dass Kendall spürte, wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde und stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, was Logan zum grinsen brachte.  
Logan löste den Kuss und sah einen kraftlosen Kendall vor sich sitzen.

Was du alles mir machst, sagte Kendall geschafft und zeigte auf seine Mitte.

Logan sah zu ihm herunter und musste grinsen, denn man konnte Kendalls Schwanz perfekt durch die Jeans sehen.  
Logan legte eine Hand auf Kendalls Schwanz, woraufhin Kendall aufstöhnte.

Tja, Kendall.  
Ich lass dich mal allein, damit du dich um dein Problem kümmern kannst

Man Logan, das ist nicht fair.  
Es war zum Teil auch deine Schuld.  
Also könntest du mir helfen, indem du mir nen BlowJob gibst

Vielleicht ein anderes Mal

Logan zwinkerte Kendall an, stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan zwinkerte Kendall an, stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Kendall sah ihn hinterher und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Logan so einfach abhaute, obwohl es auch zu Teil seine Schuld war, dass er jetzt einen Ständer hatte.  
Er seufzte nur frustriert, stand von der Couch auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer.  
Dort angekommen, machte er die Dusche an, stellte es auf die kälteste Stufe, die es dort gab und machte sich nackig.  
Bevor er in die Dusche ging, griff er nach sein Handy und machte ein Nacktbild von sich selbst und schickte das Bild per MMS an Logan.

**Von Kendall**  
**An Logan**

**Da kannste Mal sehen, was du alles mit mir machst ;)**

**Datei: **

Kendall klickte auf absenden und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche.  
Dann stieg er in die Dusche und stöhnte leise auf, als das kalte Wasser seine Haut berührte.  
Nach paar Minuten hatte er sich an das kalte Wasser gewöhnt und Kendall Jr. war auch schon wieder schlaff.  
Jetzt dachte sich Kendall, was Logan wohl grade machte.  
Ob er sich das Bild von ihm ansah und sich dabei einen runterholte?  
Ach, Kendall würde ihn später darüber fragen.  
Mit dem Gedanken duschte Kendall sich weiter. 

Währenddessen in New York…

James war immer noch traurig, dass Logan jetzt soweit weg war und ihn erst immer am Wochenende sehen würde.  
Manchmal hatte er Angst, dass Logan ihn betrügen würde.  
Aber dann kam James immer zu dem Entschluss, dass Logan kein Cheater-Typ war und außerdem vertraute er Logan mit Herz und Seele.  
Seine Großeltern waren immer noch zu besuch, denn sonst hätte er schon mit Logan über SMS Dirty Talk gemacht, damit die Zeit bis Samstag schneller verfliegen würde.  
Aber nein, seine Großeltern mussten ja unbedingt, bis Freitag hier bleiben.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, einfach auszuziehen, aber im Gegensatz zu Logan, war er noch nicht volljährig, denn er war erst 17.  
James checkte sein Handy, ob Logan ihn ne SMS geschickt hätte, aber immer wenn er drauf sah, wurde er enttäuscht.  
Hatte Logan etwa schon so viele neue Freunde gefunden, dass er ihn vergaß?  
Traurig legte James sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und hörte die Geschichte seiner Großeltern weiter zu, bis auf einmal sein Handy vibrierte.  
Er nahm schnell sein Handy raus und sah, dass er eine neue SMS von Logan hatte.  
Wie es schien, hatte Logan James doch nicht vergessen.

**Von Logan**  
**An James**

**Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde.**  
**Aber der erste Schultag hier am College war echt hart, denn ein Mitschüler wurde schwer verletzt und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.**  
**Sein Name war Carlos und bis jetzt wissen wir nicht, was mit ihm ist.**  
**Naja, was machst du so?**  
**Love ya, Logan **

James lass sich die SMS durch und sein Atem stockte, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, weswegen Logan ihn nicht schreiben würde.  
Schnell tippte James in den Tasten und schrieb Logan sofort zurück.

**Von James **  
**An Logan**

**Hey, mein Logienator.**  
**Uh, ich hoffe mal, dass er durchkommen wird.**  
**Macht dir nichts drauß, ich kann's schon verstehen, wenn du mir nicht schreibst.**  
**Naja, ich höre die Geschichte meiner Großeltern an…einfach zum Schnarchen….**  
**Love ya too, James **


	9. Chapter 9

Während Kendall in die Dusche ging, lag Logan grinsend auf seinem Bett.  
Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Kendall so geil zu machen, dass er nen Ständer hatte.  
Logan hörte, wie nebenan die Dusche anging und musste noch breiter grinsen, denn am liebsten würde er jetzt mit unter der Dusche stehen, damit er Kendall nackt sehen konnte, doch das würde später eh passieren, wenn sie Sex haben würden.  
Und auf einmal bekam Logan nen Boner in der Hose, weil er grade eine Sexfantasie mit Kendall hatte, wo dieser Logan richtig hart durchgevögelt hatte.  
Logan dachte schnell an was anderes, damit sein Problem weggehen könnte.  
Aber das klappte nicht, denn sein vibrierte grade in seiner Hosentasche und die Vibrationen gingen zu seinen erregten Schwanz hinüber, woraufhin Logan leise aufstöhnte.  
Schnell nahm Logan sein Handy aus der Tasche und sah, dass er ne MMS-Nachricht von Kendall hatte, schnell öffnet er diese.

Von Kendall  
An Logan

Da kannste Mal sehen, was du alles mit mir machst ;)

Datei:

Logan dachte erstmal drüber nach, was Kendall mit dem Text meinte.  
Als sein Schwanz auf einmal vor Aufregung zuckte, wusste er, was es war.  
Logan klickte auf die Datei und das Bild wurde auf sein Handy gedownloadet.  
Als das Bild fertig gedownloadet war, machte sich Logan Rexflecksartig die Hose auf und zog sich die Hose und Unterhose bis zu seinen Knien runter.  
Sein erregter Schwanz stand voll in seiner Pracht und Logan war froh, dass Kendall grade am Duschen war…  
Kendall war duschen und er saß einfach hier auf sein Bett…  
Na, das musste Logan aber schnell ändern.  
Logan stand von seinem Bett auf, zog sich dann die Hose und Unterhose ganz aus und versuchte, so gut wie es ging mit dem Boner, zum Badezimmer zu laufen.  
Als er endlich an der Badezimmertür war, klopfte er an dieser und hoffte, dass Kendall ihn hörte.

Ja?, fragte Kendall laut.

Ich bins Logan.  
Darf ich reinkommen?

Ich bin aber grade am Duschen.  
Wieso

Ich wollte mit dir duschen

TÜR IST OFFEN!, schrie Kendall ganz laut und Logan musste lachen.

Logan öffnete die Tür, ging rein und schloss sie wieder.

Na warte ab, was du gleich sehen wirst Kendall, dachte er sich.

Logan ging zu der Dusche hinüber, zog den Vorhang weg und stöhnte laut, als er Kendalls Körper er sah.  
Kendall drehte sich zu Logan rüber und sah, dass Logan ein Ständer hatte.  
Natürlich würde Kendall ihn damit helfen.

Willst du noch lange da stehen oder deinen nackten Arsch hier Reinbewegen?, sagte Kendall verführerisch.

Logan erwachte aus seiner Starre und stieg in die Dusche rein und Kendall umarmte ihn sofort.  
Logan streichelte Kendalls Rücken und küsste ihn an den Hals.  
So was hatte Logan noch nie gemacht, jemanden unter der Dusche zu knutschen, schon gar nicht mit James.  
Kendalls Hände wanderte zu Logans Arsch und drückte seine Arschbacken zusammen, was Logan zum Stöhnen brachte,  
Kendall sah dann Logan an.

Willst du, dass ich mich um dein Problem kümmere?, fragte er und zeigte auf Logans Boner.

Ja bitte.  
Du darfst mich dann heute Nacht auch ficken

Ich werde dich nicht ficken.  
Ich will, dass dein erstes Mal, was besonderes ist

Mir dir ist es immer besonders

Kendall lächelte und kniete sich hin.  
Er belegte sich die Lippen, als er vor Logans steifen Schwanz stand, es war einfach perfekt, genauso wie Logan.  
Kendall legte seine Hand auf Logans Schwanz und wichste ihn leicht und mit der anderen streichelte er Logans Eier.  
Logan stöhnte laut und sah Kendall die ganze Zeit dabei an.  
Kendall leckte mit seiner Zunge von Logans Eier bis zu der Spitze seines Schwanzes und nahm es dann in den Mund.  
Logan stöhnte extrem laut, als er Kendalls Mund um seinen Schwanz spürte.  
Logans Händen griffen ins Kendalls Haar und versuchte den Drang zum Stoßen zu verdrängen, da er Kendall nicht zum ersticken bringen wollte.  
Kendall fing an kräftig an Logans Schwanz zu saugen und bewegte seinen Mund schnell auf und ab, was Logan um den Verstand brachte, denn so was hatte er bei James noch nie gefühlt, als er Logan mal nen BlowJob gab.  
Logan spürte, dass Kendall nichts mehr weiter machen musste, bis sein Höhepunkt käme.

Kendall, ich komme gleich, stöhne Logan warnend, doch Kendall machte einfach weiter.

Logan brachte ein lauten Stöhne heraus und spritzte seine Ladung voll in Kendalls Mund.  
Kendall schluckte alles, was Logan ihn gab und löste sich dann von ihm.

Das hat Spaß gemacht Logan, zwinkerte er und setzte dann fort, Soll ich für heute Nacht Kondome besorgen?


	10. Chapter 10

Das hat Spaß gemacht Logan, zwinkerte Kendall und setzte dann fort, Soll ich für heute Nacht Kondome besorgen?

Ne, brauchst du nicht, ich habe noch selber welche in meiner Brieftasche

In deiner Brieftasche?  
Wie Klischeehaft

Kendall lachte laut und Logan lachte dann auch mit, denn es war ja auch ne Funke Wahrheit drinnen.  
Logan half Kendall auf und dann duschten sich die sauber, gingen aus der Dusche raus und zogen sich richtig schnell an, als die Uhrzeit lassen, denn es war bereits 11:30 Uhr und in ner halben Stunde begann der Unterricht.  
Nachdem beide fertig angezogen waren, sprinteten sie regelrecht aus dem haus und rannten zum Campus.  
Dabei knallte Logan mit jemand zusammen und die beiden fielen gemeinsam zu Boden.

Tut mir so leid, ich habe dich nicht gesehen.  
Ich war so in eile…  
Bitte verzeih mir, sagte Logan und half den anderen auf.

Ach macht nichts, so was kann ja mal passieren.  
Ich bin Carlos

Ich bin Logan und das neben mir ist mein Freund Kendall

Hey, Kendall

Hey Carlos

Sorry Carlos, aber Kendall und ich müssen schnell zu Matheunterricht

Okay, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später noch mal

Kendall und Logan verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Carlos und rannten dann weiter.  
Nach paar Minuten waren sie da und seufzten erleichtert auf, als an der Tafel stand, dass die erste Stunde ausfiel.  
Kendall und Logan setzten sich auf den Boden und überlegte, was sie 45 Minutenlang machen könnten.  
Doch auf einmal hörten sie einen Schrei.  
Schnell standen die beiden auf und rannte zu der Stelle wo der Schrei herkam.  
Sie sahen, dass ein Junge bewusstlos auf den Boden lag und eine Schusswunde an der rechten Schulter hatte.  
Kendall rief schnell den Krankenwagen an.  
Während Kendall den Krankenwagen rief, ging Logan zu den Jungen hin und erkannte, dass es Carlos war.  
Kendall kam zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn leicht, damit Logan kein Schock bekommt.  
Nach 4 Minuten war auch der Krankenwagen schon zu Ort.  
Die Sanitäter hoben Carlos hoch und legten ihn auf die Tragenwagen…(Anmerkung: Wie heißen die Teile noch mal? XD)  
Logan und Kendall sahen entsetzt zu, wie Carlos weggebracht wurde.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan und Kendall sahen entsetzt zu, wie Carlos weggebracht wurde.  
Nachdem der Krankenwagen aus der Sichtweite war, begann Logan laut zu weinen.  
Kendall umarmte ihn feste und Logan legte seinen Kopf in die Schulter von Kendall.  
Vorsichtig streichelte er Logans Rücken und flüsterte Alles wird gut, in sein Ohr.  
Logan hob sein Kopf und sah Kendall an und Kendall Herz brach in tausend Teile.  
Logans Augen waren total Rotunterlaufen und er sah total fertig auf.  
Nachdem Kendall ihn so fertig gesehen hatte, suchten die beiden nach einem Lehrer.  
Als sie fündig wurden, erzählten sie die Story und der Lehrer sah ihnen geschockt an und gab ihnen die Erlaubnis für paar Tage den Unterricht fern zu bleiben, damit sich Logan etwas beruhigen konnte.  
Kendall hob Logan hoch und trug ihn bis zum ihren Haus auf seine Armen.  
Als sie dort waren, ließ Kendall Logan runter, holte die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss die Tür auf.  
Logan ging als erster rein und Kendall folgte ihn hinterher.  
Dann bat Kendall Logan, dass er sich auf die Couch setzten sollte und Logan tat das dann auch.  
Kendall ging in die Küche und bereitete Logans Lieblingsessen zu.  
Er sah durch die Tür, dass Logan was mit seinen Handy machte und er tippte darauf, dass er James eine SMS schrieb.  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Kendall mies, dass er einen unbekannte den Freund ausspannte, aber er möchte Logan für sich haben, denn so verliebt war Kendall noch nie.  
Kendall war sich zu 100% sicher, dass Logan sein Seelenverwandter war und er möchte, dass Logan immer an seiner Seite war.  
Kendall wandte sich dann wieder an Logans Essen zu, damit nichts schief gingen würde.  
Nach ca. 15 Minuten war Logans Essen auch schon fertig und er ging mit dem Teller zu Logan hinüber.  
Logan roch das Essen und sah zu Kendall hinüber.

Hier Logie, ich habe dein Lieblingsessen für dich gemacht

Du erinnerst dich daran?

Warum nicht?  
Immerhin hast du es mir gesagt

Logan zuckte nur mit der Schulter und nahm den Teller danken an.  
Kendall meinte, er müsse sich nicht bei ihm bedanken, da er so was gern machte.

Glaubst du, Carlos wird wieder gesund?

Klar Logan.  
Er wird schon wieder.

Woher willst du es wissen?

Weil ich auch mal angeschossen wurde

Du wurdest was?!

Hast du meine Narbe nicht gesehen, als wir geduscht haben?

Logan schüttelte nur den Kopf und Kendall grinste.  
Kendall hob sein Hemd hoch und drehte sich um, damit Logan die Narbe auf seinen Rücken sehen konnte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall hob sein Hemd hoch und drehte sich um, damit Logan die Narbe auf seinen Rücken sehen konnte.  
Logan sah sich geschockt die Narbe an und streichelte mit seinen Finger leicht darüber.

Tut's weh, wenn ich darüber streichle?

Nein Logan, ist schon okay.  
Liegt schon 4 Jahre zurück

Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?

Ja, darfst du.  
Natürlich werde ich es dir auch sagen

Kendall zog sein Hemd wieder nach unten und drehte sich wieder zu Logan.  
Dann setzte er sich neben Logan hin, atmete tief durch und sah Logan an.

Also es geschah vor 4 Jahren 

Rückblende

Es war ein kalter Tag in Minnesota und Kendall war ein 14 Jähriger Teenager, der grade nicht wusste, was er anstellen sollte.  
Voll mit Langweile im Kopf lag Kendall auf seinem Bett und entschloss sich dann, spazieren zu gehen,  
Kendall zog sich an, ging zur Tür, öffnete die Tür und ging raus.  
Er ging durch den Wald spazieren.  
Aber auch das fand er echt langweilig, denn hier passierte ja eh nicht spannendes.  
Doch er hatte sich geirrt, denn er hörte auf einmal eine Schreie, dass von einem Mädchen kam.  
Schnell rannte er orientierungslos in den Wald herum und suchte nach dem Mädchen.  
Als er das Mädchen fand, blieb sein Atem stocken.  
Vor dem Mädchen stand ein Mann mit einer Pistole in der Hand und es war auf das Mädchen gerichtet, die schon vor Angst zitterte.  
Als der Mann den Auslöser betätigen wollte, rannte Kendall zu dem Mädchen hinüber, nahm sie in den Arm und die Kugel traf in Kendalls Rücken.  
Kendall zerknirscht sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und viel dann ihn Ohnmacht, aber davor hörte er, wie die Polizei und Krankenwagen kamen. 

Paar Tage später

Kendall wachte auch und sah, dass er im Krankenhaus lag und er wusste nicht, warum er dort lag.  
Dann kam ein Arzt herein und sah, dass Kendall wieder wach war.

Oh schön, sie sind wieder wach.

…Ugh…was ist denn passiert?

Sie sind ein echter Held…auch wenn sie mit Leichtsinn gehandelt hatten.  
Sie haben ein Mädchen vor dem Tod gerettet, indem Sie sich vor dem Mädchen gestellt hatten, hat die Kugel ihren Rücken getroffen

Kendall sah den Arzt merkwürdig an, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, was vor paar Tagen geschah.

Wann darf ich wieder gehen?

Das dauert noch was.  
Sie lagen 2 Tage bewusstlos im Zimmer herum.  
Wir müssen erst paar Tests mit ihnen machen und dann sehen wir weiter, was mit ihnen geschieht.


	13. Chapter 13

Nach der Rückblende sah Logan Kendall geschockt an. 

Wow Kendall, so was Mutiges habe ich noch nie gehört.  
Du bist wahrhaftig ein Held

Nein, ich bin wie jeder anderer

Du warst mutig und hast dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ein Mädchen zu retten.  
Ich kenne Leute, denen es egal wäre, was mit dem Mädchen passieren würde.  
Aber du…du bist anders…

Du bist einfach perfekt

Ich bin nicht perfekt.

Ich mache auch ab und zu Fehler

Für mich bist du perfekt.  
Egal welche Fehler du machen wirst

Awwww…  
Das war aber süß von dir…  
An wen hast du vorhin ne SMS geschickt?

An James.  
Ich muss ihm schreiben, sonst würde er doch was merken, dass ich ihm hinter seinen Rücken betrüge und dann habe ich den Salat an der Backe

Die an deinem Gesicht oder die an deinem Knackarsch?

Ich tippe mal auf beides

Ich lass nicht zu, dass Jemand dein Knackarsch was antut

Können wir bitte jetzt über was anderes reden, als über meinen Knackarsch?

Hast du mein Nacktbild gesehen? 

Fuck!  
Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen habe.

Sorry, das Bild ist schon auf meinen Handy, habe es mir aber noch nicht angesehen

Macht nichts, warst ja heute bei mir unter der Dusche.  
Und nen BlowJob haste ja auch bekommen

Kendall zwinkerte, woraufhin Logan rot im Gesicht wurde.  
Logan rieb sich verlegend den Nacken und Kendall kicherte leise.

Du bist so süß, wenn du errötest

Danke

Tja Logie, wollen wir heute noch was rausgehen, etwas frische Luft schnappen?

Ja, das würde mir etwas gut tun

Kendall stand auf und half Logan auf.  
Hand in Hand gingen sie nach draußen und spazierten durch die Gegend.  
Dann beschlossen sie, zum Krankenhaus zu fahren, um zu sehen, was mit Carlos war.  
Nach ner gefühlten Stunde, waren sie im Krankenhaus und suchten nach nem Arzt, den sie sofort fanden.

Entschuldigen Sie.  
Ich bin Kendall und das ist Logan.  
Wir sind Freunde von Carlos, der angeschossen wurde.  
Logan macht sich richtig Sorgen um ihn.  
Gibt's irgendwas neues über ihn?

Ich habe ne gute und ne schlechte Nachricht.  
Die gute ist, dass er es überstehen wird.  
Die schlechte ist, er liegt in Koma


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall und Logan sahen den Arzt geschockt an und sie konnten es gar nicht glauben, dass Carlos im Koma lag.  
Der Arzt wollte doch bestimmt nur ein Scherz machen, dass Carlos im Koma läge und in Wahrheit war er wacher, als ein Pferd auf den Mond.

Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass es ein Scherz war, dass Carlos im Koma liegt

Tut mir leid Kendall.  
Das war kein Scherz, er liegt im Koma!

Wann wird er aufwachen?

Vielleicht in 3 oder 4… 

3 oder 4 was?!  
Tage, Wochen…

Ja, vielleicht auch in 5

Der Arzt ging weg und Kendall und Logan sahen sich gegenseitig geschockt an.  
Was war denn das für ein Arzt, denn sie getroffen hatten.  
War der überhaupt ein legaler Arzt?

Logie, das war ein komischer Arzt, oder?

Jap, das war er

Kendall und Logan schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und gingen dann wieder nach draußen.  
Sie stiegen in Kendalls Auto ein, womit sie zum Krankhaus gefahren waren und fuhren zurück zu ihrer Wohnung auf dem Campus.  
Als sie angekommen waren, stiegen sie aus und Kendall schloss sein Auto ab.  
Dann gingen beide in ihr Haus rein, setzten sich auf die Couch und sahen Fernsehn.  
Je später es wurde, desto geiler wurde Kendall.  
Er dachte immer noch über die Worte von Logan, die er heute Morgen in der Dusche gesagt hatte.

Logan, meintest du das heute morgen in der Dusche erst?

Was denn?

Das mit dem Sex

Ja Kendall, ich meinte es ernst.  
Warum, bist du geil?

Ein wenig

Na, dann nimm mich

Das wird aber sicher wehtun.

Bist du dir sicher, dass du es willst?  
Ich bin schließlich auch noch Jungfrau und habe keine Erfahrung, also könnte ich dir wehtun

Kendall, du weißt doch, dass ich dir von ganzen Herzen vertraue.  
Und der Schmerz gehört doch fürs erste Mal dazu.  
Und ich bin mir zu 100% sicher, dass ich es will

Kendall wurde bei diesen Worten weich und nickte Logan an.  
Kendall verband ihre Lippen miteinander, hob Logan dabei hoch und trug ihn küssend in sein Zimmer.  
Als die beiden in seinem Zimmer waren, schmiss er Logan auf sein Bett und Logan kicherte.

„Kendall, du wilder Tiger, du

Kendall lächelte und zuckte mit der Schulter, eher er sich auf Logan legte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
Logans Hände wanderten unter Kendalls Shirt und dieser stöhnte über den Kontakt in den Kuss hinein.  
Kendall löste den Kuss, damit er sich sein Shirt ausziehen konnte.  
Dann verschlang er Logan in den nächsten Kuss und Logan spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen herum.  
Dann trennte er den Kuss wieder und zog Logan sein Hemd aus.  
Kendall stöhnte bei dem Anblick.  
Logans Körper war einfach perfekt.  
Er leckte zuerst Logans Brusthaare nass und dann machte er sich dran an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen.  
Logan stöhnte laut auf, als Kendall leicht rein biss.  
Kendall lies sofort los und sah Logan entschuldigt an, doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Ich habe aus Vergnügen aufgestöhnt Kendall, nicht aus Schmerz

Kendall nickte nur und machte sich dann an Logans Gürtel zu schaffen, dieses auch schnell den Weg zum Boden fand.  
Dann machte Kendall sich an seinen eigenen Gürtel zu schaffen und schmiss es auf den Boden.  
Logan steckte seine Hand in die Hosentasche und holte seine Brieftasche raus.  
Dann öffnet er diese und zog eine Kondom-Packung daraus.  
Kendall kicherte darüber, weil er immer noch fand, da es klischeehaft war.  
Logan legte die Kondom-Verpackung auf den Tisch und legte seine Brieftasche wieder in die Hosentaschen.  
Kendall machte währenddessen mit den Zähnen, den Reisverschluss von Logans Hose auf und zog ihm dann die Hose aus.  
Kendall sah auf Logans Unterhose, die schon ziemlich ausgebeult war und Kendall grinste schon verführerisch.  
Dann zog Kendall sich selbst die Hose aus und Logan sah auch, dass Kendall eine ausgebeulte Unterhose hatte.  
Kendall und Logan grinsten sich gegenseitig an und wussten schon, was jetzt kämen würde, dass verrieten ihre zuckende Erektionen.  
Sie zogen sich gegenseitig die Unterhosen aus und beide stöhnten in den Anblick des anderen.  
Kendall verschlang Logan sofort wieder in einen Kuss und die beiden stöhnten in den Kuss hinein, als sich ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben.

Ich brauch dich so sehr in mir Kendall

Seit wann bist du ein Dirty-Talker?

Seit jetzt

Kendall lächelte, bückte sich runter und nahm Logans Schwanz in den Mund.  
Logan griff in Kendalls Haare und stöhnte auf.  
Logan mochte es, wenn Kendall ihm nen BlowJob gab, denn er war echt gut darin, das hatte er schließlich in der Dusch bemerkt.  
Kendall saugte weiterhin an Logans Schwanz und massierte mit seiner Hand Logans Eier.  
Logan spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam und auch Kendall schien es zu bemerken, denn er bewegte seinen Kopf schneller auf und ab.  
Dann kam Logan, mit einem lauten Stöhnen, in Kendalls Mund.  
Dieser schluckte alles, was Logan ihm, beleckte sich danach noch die Lippen und leckte dann auch noch Logans Schwanz sauber.  
Dann küsste er Logan und Logan konnte den Geschmack seines Samens schmecken.  
Kendall löste dann den Kuss, griff nach dem Kondom, machte die Verpackung auf und rollte sich das Kondom über.  
Er sah Logan noch kurz an.

Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du es willst?  
Das ist die letzte Chance noch nein zu sagen

Kendall mach mich nicht noch mehr nervös, als ich es schon bin.  
Ich will es Kendall…so sehr.  
Ich brauche dich…  
Lieb mich durch die Nacht

Kendall nickte, spuckte sich in die Hand und massierte seinen Schwanz schön nass.  
Nachdem er die Meinung hatte, dass sein Schwanz genug feucht war, drang er langsam und vorsichtig in Logan ein.  
Dieser stöhnte laut in Schmerz auf.  
Kendall drang solang weiter, bis er vollständig in Logan war und küsste Logan entschuldigt.

Es tut mir so leid Logan.  
Aber ich verspreche es dir, dass es besser wird

Ja, lass mich nur noch paar Minuten dran gewöhnen

Kendall nickte und massierte Logans Oberschenkel, damit er den Schmerz schneller vergessen konnte.  
Nach einer Weile gab Logan schließlich das Okay, dass Kendall weitermachen sollte.  
Kendall zog sich langsam heraus und stieß langsam wieder ein, was Logan laut zum Stöhnen brachte.  
Kendall verschlang Logan in einen Kuss, während er weiterhin langsam in ihm rein stieß.

Tu ich dir sehr weh, Logan?

Nein, es geht schon.  
Der Schmerz ist schon fast weg.  
Oh gott…Kendall…mhm…  
Mhm…Härter!

Kendall lächelte und stieß härter in Logan zu und Kendall spürte, dass Logans Schwanz wieder hart wurde, da Logan Schwanz in Kendalls Bauch drückte.  
Kendall zog sich heraus, bis nur noch der Kopf seines Schwanzes drinnen war und stieß dann voll Kanne in Logan rein.  
Logan stöhnte laut auf und grub seine Finger tief in Kendalls Rücken.

Ich bin in der nähe Kendall.

Ich auch Logie

Kendall ergriff Logans Schwanz und streichelte ihn zu dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Kendalls Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter, da sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam.  
Logan stöhnte laut auf, als er über Kendalls Hand kam.  
Kendall konnte es auch nicht mehr halten und kam schließlich auch.  
Er zog sich vorsichtig aus Logan raus, rollte das Kondom ab und schmiss es den Mülleimer.  
Dann legte er sich neben Logan, dieser verzweifelt nach Luft rankte.

Wow, Kendall…ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so gut im Bett bist

Weißt du Logan, dass wusste ich auch nicht

Kenny?

Ja, Schatz?

Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir Schlafen?

Du kannst für immer bei mir schlafen, Logiebear

Kendall drückte seine Lippen auf die von Logan.  
Als sie sich voneinander trennten, zog Kendall die Decke über Logan uns sich und die beiden schliefen friedlich und immer noch nackt ein.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan wachte friedlich auf und sah, dass Kendall noch angekuschelt neben ihn schlief, den Schmerz im Hintern ignorierte er aber grade.  
Logan versuchte sich aus Kendalls Griff zu befreien, da er eine Runde spazieren gehen wollte.  
Er schüttelte Kendall so heftig wie er konnte, aber dieser stöhnte nur genervt auf und schlief dann seelenruhig weiter.  
Logan verdrehte die Augen und überlegte sich, wie er aus Kendalls Griff wieder freikäme.  
Logan zappelte wie wild herum, aber auch das klappte leider nicht.  
Langsam gab Logan die Hoffnung aus, doch dann fiel ihm was ein.

Oh Kendall…ich bin so was von geil…

Kendall machte schnell die Augen auf und sah zu Logan.

Wie, was wo, wann?

Na, auch mal wach?

Man Logan.  
Es ist grade mal 6Uhr am Morgen und wir haben heute kein Unterricht.  
Lass mich schlafen

Ich will aber aufstehen und du hältst mich fest

Oh, sorry.  
Ich lass dich gehen.  
Aber wehe du bist in 20 Minuten nicht wieder neben mir, dann fick ich dich härter als sonst

Freu mich drauf

Kendall kicherte und ließ Logan los.  
Logan stand von Bett auf und stöhnte kurz auf, als er das Brennen in seinen Arsch spürte.

Logan, ist alles okay?

Joa…ich fühl mich nur ein wenig Wund…  
Woher denn nur..  
Ach ja der wilde Tiger von gestern

Logan zwinkerte Kendall an.  
Dieser wurde rot im Gesicht und rieb sich verlegend den Nacken.  
Logan drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf Kendalls Stirn und ging dann nach draußen, um eine Runde durch die Gegend zu spazieren.  
Auf einmal wurde er von jemand festgehalten und er drehte sich um und sah, dass es ein FBI-Typ war.

Was machst du da?, fragte der FBI-Typ

Logan sah ihn nur verwirrt an und sah dann an sich runter und bemerkte, dass er noch nackt war.

Sehen Sie's nicht?  
Ich laufe nackt durch die Gegend rum

Bitte mitkommen 

HEY!  
LASSEN SIE MEINEN LOGAN LOS!

Kendall kam angezogen angerannt und wollte Logan aus dem Griff des Polizisten befreien, doch das schlug fehl.

Er wird mitkommen, wie Sie sehen, hat er gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen

Ach kommen sie, was ist das für ein bescheuter Gesetz?  
Dann müssten ja alle Babys eingesperrt werden.

Wir kommen nackt auf die Welt.  
Dann haben wir auch das Recht nackt Spazieren zu gehen.  
Schließlich kommen wir nackt auf die Welt!  
Lassen sie ihn gehen, oder sie bekommen es mit meinen Onkel zu tun, denn er ist Anwalt und das könnte Ihnen den Job kosten!

Der FBI-Typ sah Kendall geschockt an, ließ Logan sofort los und rannte weg.  
Logan musste lachen, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er weggerannt ist.


	16. Chapter 16

Nachdem sich Logan wieder vor Lachen eingekriegt hatte, küsste er Kendall auf und bedankte sich bei ihm, dass er ihn geholfen hatte.

Hey, nicht zu danken.  
Aber eine Frage habe ich…  
Wieso bist du nackt raus gegangen, nicht das mir nicht gefiele, der Anblick macht mich sogar ganz an…

Es könnte sein, dass ich vielleicht vergessen habe, das ich nackt bin…

Kendall sah Logan verwirrt an und kicherte dann.

Dann hob er Logan hoch, drehten sich rum und Logan musste lachen.  
Kendall ließ Logan wieder auf den Boden und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was Logan auch erwiderte.  
Sie lösten sich von einander, als sie Luft holen mussten und gingen dann wieder in ihr Haus rein.  
Dort angekommen, ging Logan in sein Zimmer und zog sich erst mal frische Klamotten an, damit er nicht schon wieder von nem FBI-Futzi erwischen würde.  
Dann ging Logan in den Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und checkte seine Nachrichten auf seinem Handy.  
Er hatte eine neue Nachricht von James.  
Logan fühlte sich auf einmal richtig schlecht, für das was er James hinter seinem Rücken antat.  
James war immer nett zu ihm, hat ihm wundervoll behandelt.

Und wie dankt es Logan ihm?  
Indem er James einfach eiskalt hinter dem Rücken mit Kendall betrog.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete James auf seine SMS.  
Dann steckte er sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche, ging in die Küche und machte sich was Leckeres zu Essen.  
Er machte für sich Pfannkuchen und für Kendall machte er auch grade welche.  
Nach einer Weile waren die Pfannkuchen fertig und Kendall war auch schon wieder von der Dusche da.  
Logan gab Kendall seinen Teller mit den Pfannkuchen und dieser bedankte sich herzlich bei Logan.  
Logan kicherte nur und gab Kendall einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sich dieser auch an seinen Pfannkuchen wendete.  
Logan griff nach dem Ahorn-Sirup, tat etwas auf seinen Pfannkuchen und dann zeigte er mal Kendall seine Bad-Boy-Seite, indem er Kendall mit dem Ahorn-Sirup voll spritze.  
Kendall sah Logan geschockt an, griff nach dem Senf und revanchierte sich an Logan, in dem er Logan auch mit Senf voll spritzte.

ESSENSCHLACHT!, riefen beide gleichzeitig.

Sie spritzen sich gegenseitig voll, bis jeder voll bedeckt war.  
Dann fielen sie lachend auf den Boden.

Tja, Kendall.  
Da musst du wohl NOCHMAl duschen, denn du hast da was vorhin übersehen

Du kommst aber mit mir unter die Dusche oder?  
Denn du bist auch nicht grade sauber

Ich werde aber nur duschen.  
Kein Sex unter der Dusche…Verstanden?

Eye, eye, Chef Logan


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall und Logan standen von dem Boden auf und gingen Richtung Badezimmer.  
Dort angekommen, gingen sie rein und schlossen die Tür ab.  
Dann küsste Logan Kendall leidenschaftlich, was dieser auch erwiederte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch dann brachen sie ab, da der Semf und das Ahorn-Sirup echt an ihnen klebte.

Also Logan.  
Wollen wir uns gegenseitig ausziehen oder jeder sich selbst?

Logan sah Kendall, überlegte kurz, ging dann auf Kendall zu und küsste ihn wieder.  
Kendall erwiderte den Kuss und drückte Logan gegen die Duschwand.  
Logan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und biss Kendall ausversehen auf die Lippe.  
Kendall löste den Kuss und tastete seine Lippe ab.

Oh mein...  
Kendall, es tut mir so leid.  
Das wollte ich wirklich nicht

Ach schon in Ordnung Loges.  
Kannst ja nichts dafür.  
Ich habe dich schließlich gegen die Duschwand gedrückt

Blutet deinr Lippe?

Kendall tastete nochmal die Stelle an, wo Logan ihn gebissen hatte.  
Dann zog er seine Finger in den Mund und sah seine Finger an.

Nein, es blutet nicht

Da bin ich aber erleichtert.  
Das ist alles meine Schuld

Hör auf!  
Man Logan, es war nicht deine Schuld!  
Schieb die Schuld nicht auf dich!

Logan sah Kendall geschockt an, dass er ihn angeschrien hatte und seine Augen wurden langsam wässrig.  
Kendall sah, wie Tränen aus Logans Auge kamen und sofort fühlte er sich schlecht.  
Er wollte sich entschuldigen, aber Logan rannte aus dem Badezimmer raus und Kendall sah ihm hinterher.  
Als Logan aus der Sichtweite war, ohrfeigte Kendall sich selbst darüber, was er getan hatte und rannte sofort hinter Logan her.  
Er suchte im ganzen Haus ab, aber keine Spur von Logan.  
Letzendlich blieb nur noch Logans Schlafzimmer überig.  
Kendall betete, dass die Tür offen war und zu seinem Glück war's das auch.  
Als die Tür offen war, hörte er das Weinen und Schluchzen von Logan.  
Er ging rein, schloss die Tür, setzte sich neben Logan hin und legte einem Arm um ihn.

Du hast mich bis jetzt noch nie angeschrien Kendall

Kendall packte Logans Gesicht und wischte die Tränen von seinem Gesicht weg.

Ich weiß und es es tut mir leid.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir die Schuld dran nimm, was geschah und dabei ist wohl mit mir durchgegangen.  
Ich verlang nicht von dir, dass du mir vergibst, aber ich hoffe, dass du es mir eines Tags verzeihst

Logan sah die Wahrheit in Kendalls Augen und der Schmerz war in seinen Augen abzulesen für das, was er Logan angetan hatte.  
Logan beugte sich zu Kendall rüber und küsste ihn kurz.

Ich vergebe dir Kendall

Willst du immer noch mit mir duschen?

Nein

Kendall nickte nur, da er es vollkommen verstehen konnte.  
Doch dann setzte Logan seinen Satz fort.

Nein, ich werde nicht einfach mit dir duschen.  
Ich werde dich lieben unter der Dusche

Kendalls Augen weiteten sich und dann grinste er breit.  
Er griff nach Logan Hand und zog ihm mit in die Dusche.  
Dort angekommen, machte Kendall die Dusche an und Logan zog seine Brieftasche aus der Hosentasche.  
Er holte ein Kondom raus und legte es auf den kleinen Schränkchen in der Dusche.  
Dann zogen sich die beiden aus und gingen in die Dusche rein.  
Logan kniete sich hin und Kendall sah ohn geschockt an.

Logan, du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst.  
Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst

Manchmal ändern sich Sachen und vlt ist es jetzt an der Zeit

Logan legte seine Hand um Kendalls Schwanz und wichste ihn.  
Als er hart wurde, ersetzte Logan seine Hand durch seinen Mund und er versuchte bei Kendalls größe nicht zu würgen.  
Langsam wippt Logan seinen Kopf auf und ab und Kendall stöhnte vergnügt auf.  
Kendall Hände wanderten zu Logan Kopf und griff in dessen feuchten Haare.  
Logan wippte seinen Kopf schneller auf und ab und Kendall stöhnte in Eskate auf.  
Kendall spürte wie sein Höhepunkt näher kam.  
Kendall kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Logans Mund und dieser schluckte alles, was Kendall ihm gab.  
Logan stand wieder auf, leckte seine Lippen sauber und packte das Kondom von Schränkchen.

Kendall, dir macht es doch nichts aus, wenn ich heute mal der Aktive bin, oder?

Natürlich nicht.  
Rammel mich hart durch, mei liebster

Logan lächelte, öffnete die Verpackung und rollte sich das Kondom rüber.  
Kebdall drehte den Rücken zu Logan hin und Logan postionierte sich vor seinem Eingang.  
Mit einem schnell Ruck drang er rein und Kendall stöhnte laut auf.  
Logan küsste Kendalls Nacken und dann leckter Kendalls Rücken entlang.

Oh!  
Logan..beweg dich!

Logan zog sich langsam raus und stieß dann wieder zu.  
Logan suchte nach einem passend Rhythmus für Kendall aus.  
Kendall stöhnte immer laut auf, als Logan in ihm stieß.  
Das war einfach ein geiles Gefühl für Kendall.  
Logan beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und man konnte Logans Eier gegen Kendall Arschbacken klatschen hören.

Mhm Logan.  
Fick mich härter

Logan fickte Kendal härter und traf dann dessen Prostata.  
Nachdem Logan den Punkt gefunden hatte.  
Fickte er Kendall so schnell wie er konnte und kam dann schließlich.  
Er zog sich aus Kendall raus, zog soch dass vollbesamte Kondom ab und schmiss es in den Eimer.  
Kendall drehte sich um und sah Logan an.

Du kannst gerne öfters der Aktive sein

Und du wirst morgen sicherlich Schmerzen haben

Ach, das war es mir wert

Dann duschten Kendall und Logan sich, zogen sich an und gingen in den Wohnzimmer.  
Dort sahen sie, dass sie einen Nachrocht vom Krankenhaus hatten, sicherlich ging's um Carlos.  
Kendall drückte auf Play und gespannt hörten sie die Nachricht an.


	18. Chapter 18

Kendall drückte auf Play und gespannt hörten sie sich die Nachricht an.  
und .  
Ich kann euch hiermit versichern, dass der Zustand eueres Freundes Carlos Garcia sich immer verbessert und er schon morgen eventuell aufwachen könnte.  
Ihr könnt ihn dann besuchen kommen, sagte die Stimme auf dem Band und dann war die Nachricht auch schon zu Ende.

Kendall und Logan standen von der Couch auf und freuten sich, dass es Carlos langsam wieder besser ginge.  
Kendall sah auf seine Armbanduhr und es war grade mal 21 Uhr.  
Logan überlegte, was die beiden noch machen könnten, aber ihm fiel nichts ein und für ne weitere Runde Sex, waren die beiden aber fix und fertig.

Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt schon schlafen gehen, Logan", schlug Kendall vor und Logan nickte.

Zusammen gingen sie zuerst in Logans Schlafzimmer und versuchten mit viel Mühe, Logans Bett in Kendalls Zimmer zu bekommen, da Logan bei Kendall schlafen wollte, aber es kein Doppel-Bett war.  
Sie verbrauchten genau fast 2 Stunden, aber dann war Logans Bett endlich in Kendalls Zimmer und stand auch dann direkt neben Kendalls Bett.  
Kendall drückte seine Lippen auf Logan und dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch sie brachen ab, als sie Luft holen mussten.  
Logan grinste Kendall an, dann hob er Kendall in Brautstil hoch, dieser kicherte nur und freute sich, dass Logan so romantisch war.  
Logan legte Kendall vorsichtig auf seine Seite des Bettes und dann legte er sich auf seine eigene Seite hin.  
Dann drehten sie sich so um, dass sie sich gegenseitig ansehen konnten.

Weißt du Logan.  
Es ist einfach so wundervoll mit dir

Ich weiß Kendall.  
Ich fühle dasselbe mit dir

Logan?

Ja?

ich liebe dich so sehr

Ich dich auch, mein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung

Haha, sehr witzig Logan

Kendall, du kannst nächstes mal, wenn du mit mir Liebe machst, die Kondome weglassen.  
Ich vertraue dir vollkommen

Nicht das du noch schwanger wirst

Ich liebe dein Sarkasmus, Kendall-Lein

Doch Logan wusste leider nicht, worauf er sich da einließe, denn er wusste noch nicht, dass er doch schwanger werden konnte, aber das würde er schon früher oder später selbst herausfinden.  
Die beiden kuschelten sich an sich und legten ihre Arme um den anderen und schliefen seelenruhig ein. 

~~Nächster Tag~~

Kendall und Logan sind schon früh aufgewachten und hatten alles für den Morgen erledigt.  
Sie waren grade auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus um Carlos zu besuchen.  
Logan sah ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster während Kendall fuhr und dachte nach, was er am Samstag mit James machen sollten, denn schließlich hatte Logan ihn noch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, dass er ihn betrogen hatte.  
Und James dachte weiterhin, dass Logan eine Jungfrau war.  
Logan wusste, dass er tief in den Schlamassel steckte, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zwischen Kendall und James entscheiden, als ob sein Herz noch über die Beiden kämpfen würde und das brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
Schließlich kamen sie an, stiegen aus den Wagen raus und gingen in das Krankenhaus rein.  
Dort fragten sie bei der Ambulance, in welchen Zimmer Carlos steckte.  
Nachdem sie wussten, wo Carlos lag, gingen sie in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den .  
Sie suchte nach dem Zimmer, die sie sofort fanden und gingen rein, da Carlos eh noch nicht aufgewacht war.

Als sie in Carlos Zimmer waren, sahen sie den bewusstlosen Carlos auf seinem Bett liegen und gingen dann zu ihm rüber.  
Logan ergriff die linke Hand von Carlos und Kendall die Rechte.  
Die beide sprachen mutige Wörter in Carlos Ohr, dass er nicht aufgeben darf und er schnell wieder aufwachen solle.  
Als nichts geschah seufzten die Beiden nur und holten sich ein paar Stühlen und setzten sich dann neben Carlos hin und packten wieder seine Hände.  
Sie saßen bereits 2 Stunden hier und Carlos war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, sie wollten grade gehen, als sie ein Husten hörten.  
Kendall und Logan drehten sich um und sahen Carlos an, dieser vorsichtig die Augen aufschlug und sich langsam umsah.  
Als Carlos Kendall und Logan sah, musste er lächeln, aber dann spürte er einen Schmerz in seiner Schulter und stöhnte leise auf.

Oh Carlos.  
Du bist wieder wach, sagte Logan vor Freude.

Du hast uns Angst gemacht, Bro, sagte Kendall.

Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Carlos.

Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?", fragten die beiden gleichzeitig.

Carlos dachte kurz darüber nach, aber dann schüttelt er traurig den Kopf.


	19. Chapter 19

Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?, fragten die beiden gleichzeitig.

Carlos dachte darüber nach, aber dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf.  
Kendall und Logan sahen sich verwirrt an und wunderten sich, warum sich Carlos nicht erinnern konnte, dass er angeschossen wurde, immerhin hatte er schließlich noch die Schmerzen in der Brust, also warum konnte er sich nicht an den Geschehen erinnern?  
Carlos sah Kendall und Logan verwirrt an, denn er wusste überhaupt nicht, worüber die beiden sprachen.

An was soll ich mich erinnern?

Hör zu Carlos, vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann wieder.  
Nachdem Kendall und ich uns von dir verabschiedet hatten.  
Sind wir zum Klassenraum gerannt und haben dort festgestellt, dass die erste Stunde ausfiel.  
Dann saßen wir draußen auf den Boden und überlegten uns, was wir tun sollten, als wir schließlich einen Schrei hörten.  
Kendall und ich standen sofort auf und rannten zu dem Platz, wo die Stimme herkam.  
Als wir dort ankamen, sahen wir dich bewusstlos auf den Boden liegen mit einer Schusswunde an der Schulter.  
Kendall rief sofort den Krankenwagen und du wurdest in das Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Und dann lagst du bist heute im Koma

Carlos sah Logan geschockt an, als er ihm all die Sachen erzählt hatte.  
Aber er konnte sich immer noch nichts erinnern, jedenfalls wusste er aber, woher die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter herkamen.

Aber warum sollte mich jemand anschießen?  
Ich habe keine Feinde, die es auf mich abgesehen haben

Das fragen wir uns ja auch, deswegen hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns vielleicht was drüber sagen könntest.  
Aber du kannst dich ja leider nicht an diesem Vorfall erinnern

Logan, ich gehe mal ein Arzt holen, damit sie wissen, dass Carlos wieder wach ist

Okay Kenny, bis gleich

Kendall ging aus dem Zimmer raus und jetzt waren Carlos und Logan allein im Zimmer.

So Logan, bist du mit Kendall zusammen? 

Wieso fragst du?  
Stehst du etwa auf ihm?

Nein, ich frag ja nur, denn ich kenne dich kaum

Auch wieder wahr.

Dann müssen wir's mal ändern und uns, wenn du wieder aus dem Krankenhaus darfst, besser kennenlernen

Darauf freue ich mich.  
Kommt Kendall dann auch mit?

Sicher.  
Ihr kennt euch schließlich auch kaum oder?

Carlos nickte mit dem Kopf und gähnte auf, aber blieb noch etwas wach, da grade Kendall mit dem Arzt hereinkam.  
Der Arzt untersuchte Carlos gründlich und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er heute Abend schon wieder nach Hause kann.  
Logan und Kendall verabschiedeten sich von Carlos und meinten, dass sie ihn heute Abend abholen würden.  
Carlos nickte und schlief dann wieder ein, da er noch sehr müde war.


	20. Chapter 20

Logan und Kendall verabschiedeten sich von Carlos und meinten, dass sie ihn heute Abend abholen würden.  
Carlos nickte und schlief dann wieder ein, da er noch sehr müde war.  
Kendall und Logan stiegen in Kendalls Wagen ein und fuhren nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen, gingen sie rein, schlossen die Tür und setzten sich auf die Couch und Logan sah Kendall die ganze Zeit an.

Hab ich was im Gesicht?

Was?  
Ah nein.  
Ich wollte dich nur Fragen, ob wir mal mit Carlos was Essen gehen.  
Du weißt schon, um uns besser kennen zulernen.

Klingt in Ordnung, Loges.  
Eine Frage habe ich noch.  
Um viel Uhr holen wir Carlos eigentlich genau ab? 

FUCK!  
Wir haben vergessen zu Fragen, um welche Uhrzeit wir ihn abholen sollen und wir haben seine Handynummer nicht.

Toll, was machen wir jetzt bloß?

Sagen wir mal, wie gehen um 18 Uhr zum Krankenhaus, um ihn abzuholen?

Okay, ich hoffe nur, er wird nicht nachher sauer auf uns sein, weil wir für ihn doch zu spät waren

Ach, mach dir keinen Sorgen, Logan.  
Er wird es schon verstehen.  
Bestimmt weiß er auch, dass wir uns nicht auf eine feste Uhrzeit geeinigt haben

Du schreist mich doch gleich nicht wieder an, oder?

Logan, kannst du's nicht einfach vergessen?  
Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt und ich wollte dich wirklich nicht anschreien, denn ich wollte nur, dass du dir nicht die Schuld gibst, dass du mir in die Lippe gebissen hast

Okay okay…  
Trotzdem habe ich dich gebissen…

Kendall verdrehte die Augen, küsste Logan kurz auf seinen Lippen und gab ihn dann nen leichten Klaps auf dessen Schulter.

Tut es eigentlich sehr weh?

Was meinst du Logan?

Angeschossen zu werden…

Von ner Skala von 1-10?

Logan nickte mit dem Kopf und Kendall dachte kurz darüber nach, wie er die Schmerzen fand, als er damals angeschossen wurde.

Hmm, so eine 8,5

So schmerzhaft?

Logan, du bekommst ne Kugel in deinen Körper geschossen…  
Was hättest du gedacht?

Sorry, dass ich gefragt habe

Logan drehte beleidigt den Kopf zur Seite und Kendall musste Lachen.  
Er fand es süß, wenn er Logan so necken konnte, aber manchmal tat es ihm auch leid, dass er Logan so sehr neckte, immerhin tat Logan ihm ja nichts.  
Kendall dachte darüber nach, was er machen konnte, damit Logan nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war und fing dann an, Logan zu kitzeln.  
Logan lachte auf und versuchte Kendall von sich zu schubsen, was aber nicht klappte, da er so sehr lachen musste.  
Kurz darauf hörte Kendall kurz auf, damit er Logan küssen konnte.  
Logan erwiderte den Kuss und dieser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, bis sie den Kuss auflösen mussten, da sie Luft holen mussten.  
Logan dachte, dass das mit der Kritzelei vorbei seie, aber da hatte er sich offensichtlich geirrt, denn Kendall fing ihn wieder anzukitzeln.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan dachte, dass das mit der Kritzelei vorbei seie, aber da hatte er sich offensichtlich geirrt, denn Kendall fing ihn wieder anzukitzeln.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen.  
Verflucht, Kendall hatte seine Schwachstelle gefunden, wo Logan total kitzelig war.

Hahahahahaha, Kendall bitte hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr, hahahahahahaha

Hmm, nur wenn ich dich heute Nacht ficken darf und mich morgen früh wie'n König behandelst

Okay okay, aber bitte hör auf, hahahaha

Kendall hörte auf Logan zu kitzeln und dieser versuchte anstrengend nach Luft zu ringen, was hinter auch gelang.  
Logan sah Kendall nur leichtsauer an und boxte ihm gegen die Brust.  
Kendall stöhnte kurz auf und Logan machte die Augen groß, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht so feste Schlagen.

Bevor du warst sagst Logan, ich habe nicht wegen deinen Schlag gestöhnt.  
Ich habe gestöhnt, weil ich grade meine Hand verdreht habe

Logan sah auf Kendalls Hand und bemerkte, dass dieser schon leicht angeschwollen war.  
Logan rannte zum Bad, öffnete den Spiegelschrank und holte das erste Hilfe-Set raus.  
Dann rannte Logan schnell wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Kendall hin, der sich seine Hand mit der anderen Hand festhielt.  
Logan sah sich die Hand genauer an, sprühte dann ein Kühlungsspray drauf und Verband es Ordnungsgemäß durch.  
Als Kendalls Hand verbunden war, machte Logan den erste Hilfe-Set wieder zu und legte es zur Seite.

Danke Logie.  
Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?

Hoffen wir mal, dass du es nicht herausfinden musst

So, habe ich es jetzt aber nicht gemeint und ich hoffe, du weißt es auch, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, Kendall.  
Und ich will jetzt auch nicht über den Tod nachdenken.  
Wir sollten unser Leben erstmal in vollen Zügen genießen

Sowie Sex?

Ja, auch Sex

Kendall machte Löwengeräusche und Logan lächelte Kendall an.  
Aber Logan machte sich immer noch Sorgen um James, denn der Samstag kam immer näher und er wusste nicht, ob er sich trauen würde, James die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Kendall bemerkte, dass Logan etwas bedrückte.

Geht es um James?

Ja, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Was ist, wenn er will, dass ich mit ihm schlafe?

Dann mach es.  
Ich glaube, dass hat er noch verdient, bevor er erfährt, dass du ihn betrogen hasst

Wäre das nicht noch fieser, wenn ich ihm nach den Sex verlassen würde?  
Und wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, immerhin, sind wir im geheimen zusammen

James und du habt immer noch eine feste Bindung und da gehört nun mal Sex rein.  
Keine Sorge Logan, ich werde es verstehen, wenn du mit ihm schläfst.  
Ich bin nicht der eifersüchtige Typ.  
Es wäre mir vollkommen okay

Also, sollte ich mit ihm schlafen, als Erinnerung?

Kendall dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte mit dem Kopf, denn Kendall sagte tatsächlich die Wahrheit.  
Er war nicht der eifersüchtige Typ und würde das vollkommen verstehen, wenn die beiden Sex hatten.  
Logan seufzte nur auf und dachte drüber nach, ob er den Schritt wirklich machen sollte, schließlich wäre das noch fieser von ihm.  
Logan wusste echt nicht, was er machen sollte und er hoffte, dass er es irgendwann herausfinden wird.


	22. Chapter 22

Mittlerweile war es schon fast 18 Uhr und Kendall und Logan fuhren grade zum Krankenhaus, um Carlos abzuholen, da er heute Abend entlassen werden konnte.  
Diesmal fuhren sie aber mit Logans Wagen, da Kendall kein Bock hatte zufahren und mal sehen wollte, was Logan für ein Wagen hatte und wie Logan eigentlich fuhr.  
Das Verkehr war ein Chaos, denn es gab Staus ohne ende und Logan hupte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Hupte und Kendall lachte los, holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und nahm auf Video auf, wie Logan sich über den Verkehr aufregte.  
Nachdem der Verkehr wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung war, beruhigte sie Logan langsam wieder, aber Kendall schmollte, denn er wollte noch weiter Logan auf Video aufnehmen, wie er wegen dem Verkehr ausrastete.

Du sahst so süß aus, als du dich über den Verkehr aufgeregt hast

Ja, Staus nerven mich einfach nur.  
Die Leute sind einfach zu dumm zum Fahren

Wie wahr, wie wahr, mein Liebster

Kendall, was ist wenn wir uns eines Tages trennen?

Warum fragst du das?  
Klingt so als würdest du von mir denken, dass ich dich verlassen würde, aber das werde ich nicht tun, vertrau mir

Sag das nicht…  
Was ist, wenn wir in einen großen Streit geraten und mich dann verlässt?

Logan, selbst wenn ich dich verlassen würde, würde ich wieder Knien krabbelnd zu dir an gekrochen kommen und dich anflehen mich zurückzunehmen, weil ich den Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe, dich zu verlassen

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich zurück nehmen würde, kann sein, dass du mich noch mal verletzt und ich dann von soviel Schokoladen-Eis fett wird, um mein Trauer zu vergessen

Geht es dir darum?  
Denkst du ich würde dich verlassen, wenn du fett wirst?

Logan sagte nichts mehr und nickte nur leicht mit den Kopf und Kendall konnte durch den Rückspiegel sehen, wie Tränen aus Logans Augen kamen.

Logan, das ist Bullshit.

Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist.  
Mir ist es egal, ob du dünn oder dick bist.  
Ich werde dich immer wunderschön finden.  
Und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dich deswegen verlassen würde, kannst du mich gerne im Schlaf töten

Und was ist wenn die anderen sagen, schaut doch mal, wie hat der Fett, den blonden abbekommen?

Dann werde ich sagen.  
„Fett? Er ist der schönste Mensch, den ich in mein Leben kennen gelernt habe.  
Er ist wunderschön, hat einen wunderschönen Charakter.  
Ich habe das Glück, den schönsten Menschen im Leben zu haben, mit dem ich glücklich bin.  
Und mir ist es egal, was ihr denkst, denn ihr seit ja nur neidisch, weil ihr dieses Gefühl nicht kennt

Awww…  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kendall

Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, Logan

10 Minuten später kamen sie dann auch endlich im Krankenhaus an.


	23. Chapter 23

10 Minuten später kamen sie dann auch endlich im Krankenhaus an.  
Logan und Kendall gingen in Carlos Zimmer und sahen, dass Carlos noch seelenruhig schlief und beschlossen, erstmal aus der Cafeteria was zu Essen und Trinken zu holen, denn sie hatten Hunger und sie waren sich sicher, dass Carlos gleich Hunger haben könnte.  
Logan blieb bei Carlos und Kendall machte sich auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria.  
Er holte für Logan und sich ein Smoothie mit 2 Strohhalmen und 2 belegte Brötchen.  
Für Carlos holte er eine Flasche Cola und 3 belegte Brötchen, da Carlos ja mehr Hunger haben könnte.  
Die Kassiererin sah ihn an, als würde er verhungern und verdursten, aber Kendall verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Er gab ihr das Geld und ging dann wieder mit den Sachen zurück in Carlos Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und ging rein und sah, dass Logan auf den Stuhl saß, der wohl auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
Kendall legte die Sachen auf den Tisch, ging wieder zur Tür und schloss diese, da sie nicht von ungebetenen Gästen gestört werden wollten.  
Logan und Kendall tranken aus ihren Smoothie, den sie teilten und aßen dann ihre belegte Brötchen auf.  
Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten und der Smoothie schon gut wie leer war, gingen sie zu Carlos und versuchten ihn vorsichtig, ohne ihn erschrecken zu wollen, aufzuwecken.  
Carlos öffnete langsam die Augen, gähnte kurz auf und streckte sich die Armen.  
Er stöhnte kurz auf und hielt seine Schulter fest.  
Diese Schmerzen machten ihn noch wahnsinnig.  
Kendall und Logan sahen ihn lächelnd an, was Carlos erwiderte.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so früh kommt

Logan sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon 19Uhr war.

19Uhr ist doch nicht früh, sagte Logan

Ja, aber ich hatte mit 21-23Uhr gerechnet

Wieso so spät?, fragte Kendall

Naja, vielleicht wegen Knutschen oder wildes Techtelmechtel im Bett?

Logan und Kendall wurden auf der Stelle total rot im Gesicht und Carlos kicherte.  
Logan vergrub seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge von Kendall und schämte sich, dass Carlos so etwas erwähnen musste.  
Kendall streichelte Logans Haare und küsste ihn dann auf dem Kopf.  
Dann flüsterte er in seinen Ohr, Wollen wir ihm einen Techtelmechtel vor seinen Augen machen?

Das hatte Carlos gehört und sah die beiden dann angewidert an.  
Nicht, weil sie Schwul sind, denn er war selber Schwul, aber er möchte nicht unbedingt sehen, wie sie sich vor seinen Augen rumficken.

Ne Leute, lasst mal.  
Möchte ich nicht sehen

Kendall lachte kurz auf und sah Carlos an.

Das war nur nen Joke Carlos.  
Keine Sorge.  
Aber wie wär's mit nen flotten Dreier

Darauf wurde Logan auch aufmerksam und grinste.

Ja, Kendall gute Idee.  
Wollte schon immer mal nen 3er machen.  
Also Carlos, was sagste dazu?

Das ihr nen Knall habt

Logan und Kendall sahen Carlos geschockt an und Carlos lachte auf.

Jetzt habe ich einen Joke gemacht.  
Ihr hättet mal eure Gesichter sehen sollen.  
Das war der Oberhammer

Ähm, das war verletzend, sagte Logan

Awww, komm Logie.  
Carlos hat's doch nicht so gemeint

Trotzdem bin ich sauer auf ihn

Logan, ich hab's wirklich nicht so gemeint.  
Das sollte wirklich nur ein Joke sein

Carlos sah Logan mit einen Hundeblick an, worauf Logan weich wurde und Carlos den Joke verzieh.  
Man, wie hatte er's gemacht?  
Logan schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ging zu Tisch, packte Carlos Sachen, ging zurück zu Carlos und gab ihm die Sachen.

Danke.  
Ich bin am Verdursten und am Verhungern.  
Ich versprech euch, dass ich euch das Geld zurückzahlen werde

Das braucht du nicht, sagten die beiden gleichzeitig.

Carlos nickte.  
Er trank seine Cola und aß dann schnell seine Brötchen auf.  
Er hatte echt wahnsinnig Hunger gehabt.


	24. Chapter 24

Kendall, Carlos und Logan unterhielten sich noch ein wenig im Krankenhaus und dann halfen Kendall und Logan vorsichtig Carlos vom Bett auf, dass sie ihn nicht wehtun wollten, versuchten sie ihn nicht an der Schulter zu erwischen.  
Sie schafften es Carlos hoch zu helfen und dieser bedankte sich bei ihnen, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte und er ging erst mal aufs Klo.  
Kendall und Logan verdrehten nur die Augen und warteten an der Tür auf Carlos, da sie gleich wieder zurückfahren wollten.  
Nach 3 Minuten hörten sie immer noch, wie Carlos pinkelte und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an.

Alter, wie lange kann der bitteschön pinkeln, Kendall?

Keine Ahnung, aber er hat ja auch eine 1,5l Cola Flasche in nur 2 Minuten ausgetrunken

Wie der das geschafft hat, werde ich nie begreifen.  
Da muss einem doch den Magen wehtun, wenn mal alles sich so schnell in den Magen kippt

Kannst du ja auch mal versuchen, Logie.  
Dann kauf ich dir gleich eine Cola-Flasche im Kiosk

Ne danke, lass mal.  
Ich will nicht mit Magenschmerzen im Bett liegen.  
Außerdem könntest du mich dann nicht ficken

Ich glaube, du solltest so welche Sachen leise sagen, du weißt schon…  
Carlos könnte uns hören

UND WIE ICH EUCH HÖREN KANN!

Was habe ich dir gesagt, Logan?

Logan wurde rot im Gesicht und sank vorsichtig auf den Boden, was Kendall zum Lächeln brachte, da er Logan echt süß fand, wenn er so was tat.  
Kendall ging zu Logan hin und half ihn wieder von dem Boden auf.  
Als Logan wieder auf seine Beine stand, ergriff Kendall dessen Gesicht und presste seine Lippen auf die von Logans.  
In diesem Moment kam auch Carlos aus dem Badezimmer und sah die beiden.

Ulalalala, was seh ich denn da?  
Kendall und Logan sitzen auf den Baum,  
Knutschen rum, man glaubt es kaum

Kendall und Logan lösten sich schnell von einander und sahen Carlos peinlich und gleichzeitig geschockt an, dass er ihnen beim Knutschen erwischt hatte.  
Diesmal war es aber Kendall, der seinen Kopf in Logans Halsbeuge versteckte.  
Carlos kicherte nur, zog sich dann seine Schuhe an, holte dann seinen Rucksack und ging zu Kendall und Logan.  
Zusammen gingen sie zu Logans Wagen.  
Carlos stieg hinten ein, obwohl Kendall in Ordnung fände, wenn er hinten sitzen würde, aber Carlos schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, da er sich nicht zwischen Kendall und Logan drängen wollte.  
Logan drehte den Schlüssel um und fuhr dann wieder Richtung nach Hause.  
Natürlich war der Verkehr mal wieder voll mit Vollidioten, die nicht fahren konnten.  
Kendall zuckte wieder sein Handy aus der Tasche und wartete nur darauf, dass Logan sich wieder über den Verkehr aufregen würde, da er das Video etwas länger machen wollte.


	25. Chapter 25

Kendall war enttäuscht, denn sie standen schon seit 20 Minuten im Stau und Logan hatte sich noch kein einziges Mal aufgeregt, dabei wollte er doch nur sein Video etwas länger machen und Logan wollte dazu einfach nicht ausrasten.  
Logan sah durch den Rückspiegel zu Kendall und musste lächeln, da er wusste, dass Kendall möchte, dass er ausrastete, aber das könnte er vollkommen vergessen, denn dieses Video sollte nicht durch Zufall im Internet zu finden sein.  
Dann sah Logan zu Carlos und bemerkte, dass Carlos grade wie ein Kleinkind schlief, denn Carlos lutschte grad im Schlaf an seinem Daumen und Logan machte ein Aww Geräusch, sodass dann auch Kendall zu Carlos sah und beschloss, dass einfach auf Handy aufzunehmen, da er es fand, dass es süß von Carlos war und dann legte Carlos auch noch seinen Kopf gegen die Tür, wo für Kendall eine bessere Sicht war, als würde Carlos wollen, dass Kendall ihn aufnimmt.  
Logan sah Kendall nur komisch an, dass er Carlos aufnehmen wollte und er spürte eine gewisse Eifersüchtigkeit im inneren seines Köpers, dass Kendall ihn nicht mehr aufnehmen wollte, nur weil Logan nicht ausrasten wollte.

Wieso willst du jetzt Carlos aufnehmen und mich nicht?

1. Du willst ja nicht ausrasten und er grade so süß aussieht

Logan machte die Augen weit auf und sah Kendall geschockt an.  
Dieser machte auch die Augen breit und sah Logan an.

Das kam jetzt vielleicht falsch rüber

Also findest du mich nicht süß?

Doch Logan, ich finde dich süß

Ahja, deswegen nimmst du auch ihn auf und nicht mich

Logan…

Spar's dir Kendall

Kendall seufzte nur Traurig, drückte auf Stop und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Jackentasche.  
Erst vor kurzem hatten sie noch über Streits gesprochen und jetzt schon hatte er einen unbewussten Streit angefangen, obwohl er es nicht wollte.  
Kendall war sich ab jetzt sicher, dass er nachdenken würde, bevor er was sagt, denn dann würde so was wie jetzt, sicher nicht mehr passieren und Logan wäre dann auch auch nicht mehr sauer auf ihn.  
Er war sich auch sicher, dass es mit dem Sex für heute Abend auch nichts mehr würde.  
Logan sah auf die Straße und hoffte, dass der Stau endlich mal voran ging, damit er einfach ins Bett gehen kann und den ganzen Streit mit Kendall vergessen konnte.  
Logan sah ganze Zeit Kendall an und wenn dieser zu Logan sah, drehte Logan ganz schnell seinen Kopf wieder zu der Straße.  
Kendall seufzte nur und Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, denn er wollte nicht, dass er einen Streit mit Logan anfing, dazu liebte er ihn einfach so sehr.

Bitte Logan…rede mit mir

Logan drehte sich zu Kendall hin und sein Herz brach, als er Kendall weinen sah, denn er hatte Kendall bis jetzt noch nie weinen gesehen.  
Sofort fühlte Logan sich schuldig, dass er Kendall nicht aussprechen ließ und er hob seine Hand, legte diese auf Kendalls Wange und wischte ihm die Tränen weg.

Nicht weinen Kendall.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht aussprechen ließ und dabei hattest du es ja bestimmt nicht so gemeint, dass ich nicht süß bin.  
Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich es, denn ich hatte dich nicht aussprechen lassen und mich dann noch, wie das letzte Arschloch verhalten

Nein Logan.  
Du hattest ein guten Grund dich so zu verhalten.  
Ich hätte vorher besser nachdenken sollen, was ich sagen würde, denn dann wäre das nicht passiert

Vergessen wir den Streit einfach.  
Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, denn du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich will dich nicht verlieren

Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, Logan

Ich hoffe, du willst immer noch mein fester Freund sein

So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Logan.  
Ich bin schlimmer als ne Kakerlake


	26. Chapter 26

Der Samstag war angebrochen und in Logan machte sich die Angst breit, denn heute ging es wieder nach New York und würde James dann wiedersehen.  
Logan wusste immer noch nicht, was zu tun war und dann kam Kendall auch noch mit nach New York, da seine Mutter auf eine Berufsreise war.  
Carlos Schulter war auch inzwischen wieder in Ordnung und Kendall schickte ihm das Video, wo er in Logans Auto saß und seelenruhig schlief und an seinem Daumen lutschte.  
Natürlich war Carlod am Anfang sehr sauer auf Kendall, da er ohne dessen Erlaubnis Carlos abgefilmt hatte, aber dann fand Carlos es nicht mehr so schlimm, denn er fand, dass er im Video echt gut aussah.  
Kendall kam grade aus der Dusche raus, ging zu Logan, umarmte ihn von hinten und Logan drehte sich um und sah, dass Kendall nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte vor Logan stand und Kendall zwinkerte  
Logan verführerisch an.  
Logan schüttelte lachend den Kopf, gab Kendall einen Klaps auf den Hintern, ging dann in die Küche und machte für Kendall und sich ihren Lieblingsfrühstück und zwar Pfannkuchen mit Ahorn-Sirup.  
Nachdem das Frühstück fertignwar, stellte Logan auf den Tisch ab und Kendall und Logan setzten sich auf die Couch, griffen nach dem Besteck und aßen in Ruhe ihre leckere Pfannkuchen auf.  
Als alles aufgegegessen war, wischen sie das Geschir diesmal mit der Hand, da sie noch ihre Koffer packen mussten und ihnen auch grad nicht viel Zeit blieb, bis sie los fahren mussten.  
Das Geschir lag dann auch wieder sauber in den Schränken und Kendall und Logan gingen in ihre Zimmer, holten die Koffern raus und fingen an, ihre Sachen zu verstauen, was auch eigentlich ziemlich schnell verging, als es geplant war.  
Sie packten dann ihre Koffern in den Kofferraum von Logans Auto, stiegen dann ein und Kendall gab Logan noch einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Logan den Autoschlüssel reinsteckte und dann in Richtung New York fuhr.  
Kendall neckte Logan immer währrend der Fahrt, indem er Logans Schwanz durch die Hose rieb, daes sein Ziel war, dass Logan den Wagen anhakten würde und dass die beiden etwas Outdoor-Fun haben könnten.  
Doch Logan schien Kendalls Plan durchschaut zu haben, denn egal wie oft oder wie schnell Kendall an Logans Schwanz rieb, Logan wurde einfach nicht geil.  
Kendall seuftzte frustriert auf, nahm seine Hand von Logans Schoß weg und bemerkte, dass sich doch langsam eine Beule durch Logans Hose abbildete.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Logan jeden Moment den Wagen anhalten würde, seine Sachen von Leibe reißen wurde und dass er Logan auf den Rücksitz durchnageln würde und zu seinem Glück, hielt Logan grade den Wagen an einer Raststätte an und Logan sah Kendall mit lusterfültten Augen an.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan hielt an einer Raststätte an und sah Kendall mit lusterfüllten Augen an, dass Kendall direkt zum Stöhnen brachte, als er dachte, was Logan alles mit ihm anstellen würde.  
Logan kicherte, als Kendall stöhnte, machte den Gurt auf und setzte sich dann auf Kendalls Schoß und bemerkte, dass Kendall schon hart wie sonst was war und das machte Logan noch geiler, als er eh schon war, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
Kendall presste seine Lippen auf die von Logan, dieser erwiderte den Kuss natürlich und Kendall stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als Logan begann auf seinen Schoß rumzuschaukeln.  
Logan lösten den Kuss, sah Kendall gierig an, küsste ihn kurz auf die Schläfe, eher sich mit Mühe versuchte, auf den Rücksitz zu klettern, damit es für Kendall und ihm nicht so sehr unbequem war, Sex im Auto zu haben.  
Kendall machte seinen Gurt auf, stand von seinem Platz auf und kletterte dann auch auf den Rücksitz, wo Logan ihn schon sehnsüchtig erwartete.  
Kendall legte seine Lippen wieder auf die von Logan und dieser stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als Kendalls Hände unter dessen Shirt wanderten, was Kendall gleichzeitig auch zum Grinsen brachte.  
Logan löste den Kuss, hob seine Arme hoch, damit Kendall sein Shirt ausziehen konnte und natürlich verstand Kendall sofort, was er tun sollte und zog quälend langsam Logans Shirt aus und dieser verdrehte nur die Augen, dass Kendall ihn mal wieder so sehr neckte, denn Kendall musste ja sicher wissen, dass sie es schnell machen wüssen, da sie vielleicht erwischte werden könnten und dann Probleme mit der Polizei bekämen und darauf hatte Logan sicherlich kein Bock, den ganzen Tag auf der Polizeiwache zu verbringen.  
Kendall bemerkte, dass Logan die Augen verdrehte und dann wusste er, dass sie dafür nicht genug Zeit hatten, da sie ja schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit waren.  
Kendall schlug sich seelisch gegen die Stirn, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und fing an Logan schneller auszuziehen.  
Kaum paar Minuten später waren die beiden vollkommen nackt und ihre Schwänze standen wie eine eins, was beide zum Stöhnen brachte, als ihre Schwänze sich berührten.  
Sie rieben ihre Körper immer aneinander, um mehr Reibung zu bekommen.  
Kendall ging etwas tiefer, bis sein Gesicht vor Logans Schwanz war, nahm ihn in den Mund und saugte wild dran, was Logan in Freude aufstöhnen ließ und dessen Kopf dann in die Sitzlehne presste.  
Kendall lutschte weiter an Logans Schwanz und massierte mit seiner Hand an dessen Eier, damit Logan die volle Leidenschaft spüren konnte, was Kendall mit ihm machte und natürlich fühlte Logan das und auch ein anderes Gefühl machte sich in Logan breit und er wusste, dass Kendall nichts mehr weiter tun musste, dieser schien es zu bemerkten, da er schneller an Logans Schwanz saugt und seinen Kopf hin und her schaukelte.  
Logans Schwanz schwellte sich in Kendalls Mund an und Logan kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, was sich wie Kendalls Namen anhörte, in dessen Mund.  
Kendall schluckte alles, was Logan ihm gab, wischte sich die Lippe sauber und leckte dann der letzte Sperma-Rest von Logans Schwanz weg.  
Dann griff nach Logans Hose um ein Kondom aus dessen Brieftasche zu holen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf und meinte, dass sie kein Kondom bräuchte, da Logan eh nicht schwanger werden konnten und sie mit keinen anderen geschlafen hatten.  
Kendall überlegte kurz, da sie es noch nie ohne Kondome getrieben hatten, aber die Vorstellung Logans engen Arsch um seinen Schwanz zu haben und das ohne Kondome, brachte ihn einfach um den Verstand und er war mit Logans Entscheidung einverstanden, dass sie es ohne Kondom treiben würden.  
Logan breitete seine Beine weiter auseinander und Kendall legte seinen Kopf vor Logans Hintern und leckte mit seiner Zunge an Logans Eingang herum, damit Logan später schön feucht wäre.  
Kendall stülpte ab und zu seine Zunge ins Logans Loch und leckte dann weiter um sein Loch herum, ehe er damit aufhörte und seine Finger in Logans Mund steckte und dieser lutschte an seine Finger.  
Als Kendall der Meinung war, dass seine Finger genug nass waren, zog er sie aus Logans Mund raus und drang nach und nach mit einen Finger ein und streckte Logans Loch.  
Nachdem Logans Loch genug gestreckt war, zog Kendall seine Finger raus, positionierte seinen Schwanz vor Logans Eingang, drang ein und beide stöhnten laut auf.  
Kendall gab Logan Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen und als Logan nickte, zog er sich raus und drang wieder ein.  
Logans Hände wanderten auf Kendalls Rücken und grub seine Finger rein und Kendall stöhnte auf und begann schneller seine Hüfte hin und her zu schaukeln.  
Logan stöhnte in Eskate auf und verschlang Kendall in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, als dieser ihn hart durchvögelte.  
Kendall grinste in den Kuss hinein und löste ihn dann wieder und sah Logan an, dieser hatte die Augen verschlossen, dafür den Mund weit geöffnet und brachte die süßesten Stöhngeräusch raus, die Kendall je von ihm gehört hatte.  
Kendall spürte, dass er in der Nähe war und begann seine Stöße zuverschnellern.  
Dabei sah er Logan die ganze Zeit an und sah, dass sein gegelltes Haar schon auf die Stirn klebte und Schweißtropfen runterrollten.  
Kendall stieß ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er sich in Logan leerte.  
Kendall stöhnte laut auf und ritt seinen Orgasmus zu Ende.  
Er zog sich aus Logan raus und fiel auf diesen.

Wow, Kendall…  
Das war unglaublich

Ja, das war es

Wir müssen uns wieder anziehen, denn wir müssen weiter nach New York

Können wir nicht noch ne Stunde so liegen bleiben?

Na gut 

**So Leute, im nächsten Chap ist endlich soweit, denn James wird hinter Logans Geheimnis kommen und dann passiert noch was tragisches…**

**Seid gespannt auf Der Samstag – Teil 3!**

**Und hier mal ein Dialog, was passieren könnten, wenn ich nächstes Jahr nach L.A ziehe und auf Logan treffe xD**

**Ich: *läuft auf der Straße rum und sieht Logan herumlaufen und schleicht sich an ihn rann und tritt in den Po***

**Logan: Au…was zum Teufel sollte das?**  
**Was habe ich dir denn getan?**

**Ich: Ich weiß nicht so recht…**  
**Ach ja, du hast nicht auf mein Brief geantwortet…**

**Logan *ihn verwirrt anseh und check was los ist*…Oh.. der Brief…**

**MUSIC: OH oh oh oh oh... **

**Hahaha, sorry konnte mich nicht verkneifen auch mal so nen Dialog zu schreiben xD**

**Reviews bitte ;) **  
**Lg Dome**


	28. Chapter 28

Kendall und Logan lagen bereits schon seit einer Stunde auf den Rücksitz, da sie noch nicht aufstehen wollte, da es grade so romantisch war, dass die so nackt angekuschelt lagen und natürlich hatte Logan schmerzen im Hintern, aber das war es ihm auf jedenfall wert.  
Kendall stand langsam von Logan auf, dieser setzte sich dann auch hin und sie begannen sich wieder anzuziehen, da sie weiter nach New York fahren mussten und es auch noch ein weiter Weg bis dahin war und sie wollten heute noch dort angekommen, denn sie wollten nicht über Nacht fahren, da es einfach manchmal so gefährlich war und sie dann eh wieder sofort zum College fahren konnten.  
Nachdem sie wieder angezogen waren und sich gestritten hatten, kletterte einer nach den anderen nach vorne und es war definitiv leichter als anders rum.

Wie lange dauert's noch, bis wir in New York sind?

Noch 3-4 Stunden Kendall

Das dauert ja ewig

Schlaf doch einfach mein Schatz, dann geht die Zeit schneller vorbei und ich werde dich dann wecken, wenn wir da sind.  
Ich lass dich schon nicht im Auto vergammeln

Will ich auch für dich hoffen, denn sonst verbiet ich dir eine Woche Sex

…Das wagst du nicht…

Und wie ich das Wage

Einfach Schlafen gehen, okay?  
Ich werde dich schon wecken, Liebling

Na gut.  
Nacht Logie.  
Ich liebe dich

Ich liebe dich auch, mein Blondchen

Kendall grinste Logan an, schloss seine Augen und schlief friedlich ein.

~~Paar Stunden später~~

AUFWACHEN, SCHATZ!

Kendall machte die Augen auf, gähnte, streckte sich und sah dann Logan, dieser Kendall sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

Sind wir schon da?

Nein, erst in 5 Minuten, aber ich dachte, ich weckte dich jetzt schon Mal

Denkst du nicht, deine Mutter würde sich fragen, warum du mich mitnimmst?

Kendall, deine Mutter ist auf ner Geschäftsreise, ich glaube, das könnte meine Mutter verstehen, dass ich jemanden mitbringe

Und James?

Darüber überlege ich noch, aber macht dir keinen Kopf drüber, denn ich muss es selbst ausbaden, halt du dich einfach draus, in Ordnung?

Kendall nickte und Logan konzentrierte sich wieder voll auf die Straße.  
Logan parkte dann schließlich vor der Garage, stieg aus und öffnete für Kendall die Tür, wie ein Gentleman.

Logan, der Gentleman

Tja, ich versuch mein bestes

Kendall grinste, stieg raus und machte die Autotür zu.  
Dann gingen die beiden zu Logans Tür und dieser öffnete die Tür, da er immer noch ein Schluss zu seinem alten Zuhause hatte.

MOM!  
Ich bin wieder da!

Logans Mutter kam von der Küche wieder, umarmte Logan sofort, dass dieser natürlich sofort erwiderte, als die Mutter die Umarmung löste, sah sie, dass Kendall da war und musterte ihn.

Wer ist dein Freund?

Das ist Kendall Knight.  
Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich ihn mitgebracht habe, aber seine Mutter ist auf Geschäftreise und allein im Campus zu bleiben, ist doch ziemlich einsam

oh, okay.  
Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Kendall.  
Logan, ich werde einkaufen gehen, pass auf dich auf

Mom, ich bin keine 6 mehr.  
Ich bin jetzt erwachsen

Du bleibst aber mein Baby

Logan verdrehte die Augen, packte Kendalls Hand und ging mit ihm hoch in sein altes Zimmer.

Hübsches Zimmer, .  
Blaue Wände, ein Doppel-Bett und an der Wand hängen Postern von nackten Kerle, die ihre Schwänze zeigen.  
Und ich dachte, du wärst anständig

Ja, das hatte meine Mutter auch gedacht, bis sie die Postern gesehen hatte

Kendall lächelte und beugte sich zu Logan und legte seine Lippen auf seine.  
Logan legte seine Arme um Kendalls Hals und dieser legte seine Arme um Logans Hüfte.  
Sie waren so in den Kuss vertieft, dass sie nicht hörten, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Hey, Logie.  
Ich habe dein Wagen gesehen und dachte, ich besuch dich sof….  
WAS ZUM….

Logan und Kendall brachen den Kuss auseinander und Logan sah ihn geschockt an.  
Kendall sah den unbekannten an, aber so wie Logan ihn anguckte, musste es James gewesen sein.

James, ich kann dir alles erklären

Vergiss es, Mitchell.  
Es ist vorbei

James rannte mit Tränen in den Augen weg und Logan rannte ihm hinterher,

James, bitte warte.  
Lass es mich doch wenigstens erklären!"


	29. Chapter 29

Logan rannte den weinenden James hinterher, damit James nicht irgendwas Dummes anstellen konnte und Logan tat es weh, dass James es zu erfahren musste, dass er ihn betrog.  
Logan rief immer wieder, dass James anhalten sollte und es ihm erklären lassen sollte, doch James ignorierte es und rannte einfach weiter.  
Während Logan immer noch James hinterher rannte, stand Kendall immer noch angewurzelt in Logans Zimmer stehen, fragte sich was grade geschah und sofort machte es klick in seinen Kopf und dann rannte er den beiden hinterher und hoffte, dass er die beiden noch einholen würde. 

JAMES!  
JETZT BLEIB DOCH MAL ENDLICH STEHEN!

VERGISS ES LOGAN!  
LASS MICH IN RUHE, DU SCHEIß CHEATER!  
ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT UND DU HAST ES MISSBRAUCHT!

LASS ES MICH DOCH ERKLÄREN, JAMES!  
BITTE!

NEIN UND LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!

ERST WENN DU STEHEN BLEIBST UND MICH DIR ERKLÄREN LÄSST, WIE ES DAZU KAM!

BITTE JAMES!

Doch James hörte nicht auf Logan, rannte schnell weiter und Logan seufzte frustriert auf, dass James so stur war, dass er ihn nicht mal erklären ließ, warum er ihn betrogen hatte.  
James und Logan rannten immer noch wie wild durch ganz New York und Kendall rannte orientierungslos durch die Gegend rum, da er noch nie im seinen Leben in New York war und er hoffte, dass er die anderen schnell wieder findet, bevor er sich noch ganz verlief,  
Mittlerweile hatte James Logan abgehängt und Logan überlegte kurz, wo James nur hingerannt sein könnte und dann viel es ihm ein, dass James ihm immer über sein Lieblingsplatz geredet hatte und sofort beschleunigte Logan sein Tempo und rannte zu dem Hochhaus, wo James schon auf den Dach saß und weinte.  
Inzwischen hatte Kendall Logan rennen gesehen und rannte ihn dann hinterher, aber Logan war einfach viel zu schnell, dass er ihn wieder aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
Kendall seufzte frustriert auf, rannte weiter und entdeckte zu seinem Glück Logen wieder, denn er hatte keinen Bock durch ganz New York rumzurennen.

Endlich habe ich dich eingeholt

Bist du uns ganze Zeit hinterher gerannt?  
Du hättest auch in mein Zimmer warten können, bis ich wiederkomme

Du weißt doch, wie ungeduldig ich bin

Gut, dann komm mit, aber musst dich nicht wundern, wenn du von James gleich eine reingeknallt bekommst

Kendall und Logan gingen ins Hochhaus rein und liefen die ganzen Treppen hoch, bis sie auf den Dach waren.

Hätten die kein Fahrstuhl einbauen können.

Ist ja voll mühsam, oder Logan?

Jap.  
Meine Beine tun voll weh.  
Und mir ist kotzschlecht

Wieso ist dir überl?

Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Logan meinte, dass Kendall hier warten solle und Kendall nickte nur.  
Dann ging Logan zu James rüber, setzte sich neben ihn und versuchte nicht runterzuschauen, da es ziemlich hoch war und er fragte sich, wie James keine Höheangst empfand. 

Warum hast du mich betrogen?  
War ich nicht gut genug für dich?

Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht James.  
Aber ich habe mich in Kendall verliebt und dann ist eben passiert, dass ich ihn geküsst habe.  
Also hass mich und nicht Kendall

Ich habe dir vertraut Logan

Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe.  
Können wir noch Freunde bleiben?

Ich weiß nicht, du hast mich sehr verletzt

Okay, das versteh ich.  
Und ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen wirst

Jap, eines Tages

Ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange, aber willst du Kendall kennelernen?  
Er ist ziemlich nett

Wenn es sein muss

Logan nickte, drehte sich um und gab Kendall ein Zeichen, dass er rüberkommen sollte, dieser nickte und kam auf die beiden zu.  
Logan und James standen auf und nun sahen sich Kendall und James Angesicht zu Angesicht an.  
Logan hatte Angst, dass ein Kampf ausbrechen könnte, aber demnach war es nicht.

Hey, ich bin Kendall Knight

Ich bin James Diamond und ich rate dir gut auf Logan aufzupassen, er hat jemanden verdient, der immer an seiner Seite ist und sich um ihn kümmert und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht sein kann

Vetrau mir, ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen

Das komische ist, dass ich dir vertraue

Logan lächelte die beiden an, denn sie scheinen sich zu verstehen, obwohl James sicher sauer auf Kendall war, aber trotzdem hatte er sich im Griff.  
Dann kam Logan eine Idee auf, dass er später aber wieder bereuen könnte.

Lasst uns doch ein Eis essen gehen

Die beiden nickten und liefen los, doch James rutschte aus und fiel vom Hochhaus runter.

Logan machte geschockt die Augen auf und vergrub weinend sein Kopf in die Beuge seines Halses.  
Kendall streichelte seinen Kopf, damit Logan sich beruhigen konnte, aber das klappte nicht, denn Logan weinte immer noch hart in Kendalls Hals.

**James: WIE KONNTEST DU MICH STERBEN LASSEN?!**

**Ich: James, das ist doch nur eine Geschichte und nicht real, also chill mal.**

**James: Ich werde dich umbringen!**

**Ich: *geschockt die Augen auf mach und sich hinter Logan versteck***

**Logan: Hier bringt niemand jemanden um!  
**

**James: Wieso verteigst du ihn?  
Er hat mich sterben lassen!**

**Kendall: Weil Dome von Logan schwanger ist.**

**Ich: *Glas Wasser trink und wieder ausspuck* WAS?!**

**Logan: Kendall, dir ist doch klar, dass er ein Kerl ist, oder?**

**Ich; Was soll das wieder heißen, dass ich wie ein Mädel aussehe, oder was? Tze**  
**Ich glaube, Kendall lass ich als nächstes sterben…**

**Kendall….Sorry, war nicht so gemeint, Dome.**  
**Ich bin einfach nur dumm.**


	30. Chapter 30

Es war schon eine Woche her, seitdem James durch einen Unfall gestorben war, aber Logan gab sich immer noch die Schuld, dass er für James Tod verantwortlich seie.  
Kendall machte sich langsam richtig Sorgen um Logan, da dieser kaum noch schlief, da er im Alpträume und sich fast jeden Morgen auf der Toilette übergab.  
Doch Logan meinte, dass es ihm gut ginge und nur einen Magen-Bug habe, doch Kendall schien nicht besonders überzeugt zu sein, da die meisten Magen-Bug in 3-4 Tagen weg wären.  
Mittlerweile war auch Carlos in Logans alten Zimmer eingezogen, da er es mit seinem alten Mittbewohner nicht mehr aushielt und Logan und Kendall haben ihn sofort mit offenen Armen aufgenommen.  
Es war sechs Uhr am Morgen, als Kendall die Augen aufschlug, gähnte, sich streckte und aufstand, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, wo er nicht zu seiner Überraschung, einen kotzenden Logan vor sich sah.  
Kendall kniete sich zu Logan hin, legte seine Hand auf dessen Rücken und streichelte ihn dann sanft.  
Nachdem Logan aufgehört hatte sich zu übergeben, drückte dieser auf die Spültaste und Kendall half ihn dann auf seine Beine und sah Logan dann besorgt an, doch dieser meinte immer noch, dass es ihm Gut ginge und dass der Magen-Bug bald weg seie.  
Kendall half Logan ihn zum Wohnzimmer zu bringen und Logan setzte sich dann auf die Couch, stöhnte kurz auf und packte sein Magen.

Logan, du solltest dringend mal zum Arzt gehen

Mir geht es gut

Logan...  
Du übergibst dich jeden Morgen und schläfst kaum noch wegen deine Alpträumen

Ach, darum geht es dir also!  
Entschuldigung, dass ich Nachts von Alpträume geplagt werde und dich um deinen Schlaf bringe.  
Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du dein Schlaf so gern hast

So habe ich das jetzt nicht gemeint Logan.  
Es ist nur, dass ich es nicht verstehe, dass du nicht drüber hinwegkommst?  
James ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort...  
Wieso hängst du so sehr an der Vergangenheit?

Lass es mich dir so erklären...  
Hattest du deinen Freund jemals hinter seinen Rücken betrogen, wurdest dann von ihm erwischt, macht mit dir Schluss, rennt weg, rutscht aus und fällt vom Hochhaus?  
Kendall, ich finds unfair von dir, dass du mich zwingst so schnell über ihn hinweg zukommen.  
James und ich hatten viel zusammen erlebt und jetzt werde ich ihn niemals wiedersehen.  
Sag mir wie du dich dann fühlen würdest?

Logan stand von der Couch auf und rannte weinend in das Zimmer von Kendall und ihm.  
Kendall sah Logan hinterher und er fühlte sich wie das letzte Arschloch, dass er Logan zu was zwingen wollte, was Logan nicht wollte...

**Logan: Dome, komm bitte wieder ins Bettchen, von hieraus kann ich dich nicht vor James beschützen.**

**Ich: Er ist sicher nicht mehr sauer auf mich, dass ich ihn getötet habe.**

**James: Doch, das bin ich!**

**Ich: *sofort zu Bett ren, sich hinleg und an Logan kuschelt***

**Logan: So ist es brav...und jetzt schlaf**

**Ich:...Na gut...*denkt jetzt zwingt der mich schon zum schlafen***

**Logan: Das habe ich gehört..*kichert***


	31. Chapter 31

Logan setzte sich weinend auf das Bett, zog einen Karton hervor, kramte in diese, holte ein Foto-Buch raus und öffnete es.  
Es waren Erinnerungsbilder von ihm und James, was sie alles miteinander erlebt hatte, wie z.B: der erste Kuss, das erste Date, Händchenhaltend in die Schule gegangen sind und noch viele weitere Erinnerungen.  
Logans begann wieder zu weinen, nachdem er die ganzen Bilder gesehen hatte und die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und fielen auf das Foto-Buch.

Es tut mir so leid, James.  
Das ist alles meine Schuld.  
Wäre ich nie nach L.A gegangen, um aufs College zu gehen, wärst du jetzt noch hier

Es war nicht deine Schuld Logan..

Logan drehte sich um, als er die bekannte Stimme hörte und sah die Gestalt an, dass sich aus das Licht bildete.

James, bist du das?

Jap, aber nicht aus Fleisch und Blut

Es tut mir leid, wegen mir bist du Tod

Nein, es war nicht deine Schuld.  
Es war für mich an der Zeit, die Welt zu verlassen.  
Meine Zeit war eben vorbei, deswegen darfst du dir nicht die Schuld geben

Wäre ich nicht gegangen, würdest du noch am Leben sein

Wärst du nicht gegangen, hättest du Kendall niemals kennengelernt und würdest dieses Wunder nicht durchmachen

Welches Wunder?

Geh zum Arzt, dann weißt du es

James lächelte und begann sich langsam wieder aufzulösen.

James, bitte verlass mich nicht

Ich werde dich niemals verlassen.  
Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, egal wo es hingeht.  
Ich bin immer in deinem Herz und ich werde auch über die dunkelste Zeit über dich wachen.  
Bitte versprich mir, dass über mich hingwegkommst und versuchst dein Leben weiterzuleben, dass schuldest du mir und vor allem Kendall.  
Er macht sich echt Sorgen um dich

Ich versuchs.  
Werde ich dich wieder sehen?

Eines Tages sicherlich

Nachdem Satz verschwand James ganz vor der Bildfläche, aber auf Logans Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln, denn er wusste, dass er James doch nicht für immer verloren hatte.

**James: Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich ein sehr heißer Geist bin,**

**Ich: Also bist du nicht mehr sauer auf mich?**

**James: Solang ich als Geist heiß bin und ab und zu Gastauftritte habe, verzeih ich dir, dass du mich umgebracht hast…Aber wehe du machst das noch mal!**

**Ich: Das kann ich leider nicht versprechen, da bist du leider nicht schlau genug, dass ich dich vielleicht Leben lasse**

**Kendall: Dome 1 Jamie 0**

**Carlos: Du solltest lieber wegrennen Dome**

**Ich: Wieso?**

**Logan: James tickt aus, wenn man ihn als Dumm bezeichnet.**

**Ich: Ach ihr übertreibt doch. *sieht, dass James vor Wut kocht, schluckt laut und rennt weg*Okay, hilfe!**


	32. Chapter 32

Logan stand von dem Bett auf, seufzte kurz, ging dann in den Wohnzimmer, wo Kendall auf der Couch saß und seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelegt hatte und Logan setzte sich neben ihn.  
Kendall hob seinen Kopf hoch, sah Logan an und dachte drüber nach, was er sagen sollte, ohne das es falsch aus seinen Mund käme.

Es tut mir leid Logan.

Ich kann verstehen, warum du nicht über ihn hinwegkommen willst.  
Ich war ein egoistischer Idiot, dass ich das zu dir gesagt habe.

Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben

Ich vergebe dir.  
Und vielleicht hast du auch Recht damit…  
Ich meine von der Vergangenheit loszulassen, denn er zählt ja das hier und jetzt und die Zukunft.

Und wenn ich nicht loslassen kann, wie soll ich mich dann in Zukunft zu Recht finden?  
Kendall, hilfst du mir dabei?

Ich würde alles für dich tun, das weißt du doch

Danke Kendall

Was willst du als erstes machen?

Kannst du mich zum Krankenhaus bringen?

Sicher, warum jetzt auf einmal?

Ich werde dir alles unterwegs erklären

Kendall nickte, packte den Autoschlüssen und die beiden stiegen in Kendalls Wagen ein und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, um Logan untersuchen zu lassen, was mit ihm los war.  
Während der Fahrt, erzählte Logan Kendall die ganze Geschichte, dass mit James und dem Wunder von dem er sprach und Kendall hörte aufrichtig zu und glaubte Logan jedes Wort, was er sagte.  
Irgendwann kamen sie endlich im Krankenhaus an und Kendall parkte dann das Auto auf dem Parkplatz und die beiden stiegen aus seinem Auto und gingen rein.  
Logan meldete sich an der Ambulance an und die Frau sagte, dass er und Kendall sich in den Warteraum setzten sollten und warten sollen, bis Logan aufgerufen würde.

So Logan, bist du nervös?

Hahaha Kendall, sehr witzig

Das war kein Scherz.  
Ich meinte das total ernst

Nen Kendall, ich bin nicht nervös

MR. Mitchell bitte, rief eine Stimme und Logan schluckte.

Kendall, kommst du mit?

Sicher

Logan und Kendall standen auf, gingen zum Arzt und Kendall setzte sich dort auf den Stuhl und Logan musste sich auf die Liege legen.  
Der Arzt zapfte etwas von Logans Blut ab und analysierte es und machte eine komische Entdeckung.

Mr. Mitchell, sind sie zur Zeit sexuell aktiv?

Ähm..ja?

Ah, bitte mitkommen

Kendall und Logan sahen den Arzt komisch an, standen dann auf und folgten ihm hinterher.

Ich werde jetzt einen Ultraschall machen, um meine Entdeckung bestätigen zu lassen oder ob es ein Fehler des Computer war

Logan nickte nur und zog sein Hemd aus.  
Der Arzt packte eine Tube, schmierte sich was auf die Hand, verteilte es um Logans Bauch und Logan stöhnte kurz vor der Kälte auf.  
Der Arzt ging mit einem Gerät Logans Bauch entlang und sah ganze Zeit auf den Bildschirm, wo sein Verdacht bestätigt wurde.

ist der Mann dort, ihr Partner?

Ja, das ist Kendall Knight, mein fester Freund

bitte herkommen

Kendall nickte, stand auf und ging zu Logan.  
Der Arzt drehte den Bildschirm zu Logan und Kendall hin und die beiden fragten sich, was der Arzt von ihnen wollte.

Sehen sie den Punkt auf den Bildschirm?

Kendall und Logan nickten.

Das ist euer Baby

Baby?  
Heißt es, dass ich…?

Ja, Sie sind Schwanger

**Logan: Warum werde ich eigentlich immer Schwanger und nie Kendall?**

**Kendall: Hey!**  
**Er hat mich schon zweimal Schwanger gemacht.**

**Logan: Toll!**  
**Zweimal gegen x-mal.**

**Ich: Weil du besser auf das Baby aufpassen würdest, als Kendall.**

**Kendall: HEY!...Na gut, vielleicht ist da was wahres dran.**  
**Trotzdem war das verletzend.**

**Carlos: Awww…**

**DU nennst das Baby Carlos ja?**

Ich *verdreht die Augen* Und wenn es ein Mädchen ist?

**Carlos: Dann Carlotta**

**Kendall & Logan: CARLOS!**

**Carlos: WAS?**


	33. Chapter 33

Kendall und Logan sahen den Arzt nur geschockt an und glaubte ihm kein einziges Wort, was der Arzt zu ihnen sagte, denn immerhin konnte doch ein Kerl nicht Schwanger werden und wieso sollte sie ihn deswegen glauben?

Sie VERARSCHEN uns grade oder?

Nein, ich verarsche euch nicht.  
, Sie sind wirklich schwanger

Können sie mich mit Kendall kurz alleine lassen?

Der Arzt nickte, stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging dann raus, damit Logan und Kendall erst einmal Privatsphäre hätten.

Tut mir leid Kendall, ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas passieren könnte.  
Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich dich niemals von den Kondome abgeraten und dann wäre es nicht passiert.  
Kendall, es ist das Beste, wenn ich das Baby abtreibe, denn wir sind noch viel zu Jung für ein Kind.  
Wir sind grade mal 18

Logan…  
Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber wir bekommen es schon hin, ein Kind großzuziehen.  
Bitte treib es nicht ab, denn das Leben das in dir wächst, haben wir gemeinsam erschaffen, bitte gib es nicht auf

Aber was ist mit dem College?

Ach vergiss doch das blöde College, da lernt man doch eh nur Sachen, die man schon kennt, sowas ist doch unnötig

Ich weiß nicht so recht, Kendall.  
Was ist, wenn wir schlechte Eltern sind?

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ein guter Elternteil werden wirst und unser Sohn/ unsere Tochter beschützen wirst, so wie ich mein Leben für er/sie aufs Spiel setzen würde, damit es ihm/ihr gut gehen wird

Okay, dann werde wir das Baby behalten.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr Kendall

Ich liebe dich auch

Kannst du den Arzt wieder reinholen?

Klar

Kendall ging raus, holte den Arzt und ging wieder zu Logan hin.  
Logan sagte dem Arzt, dass er das Baby behalten würde und der Arzt gab ihn einen Umschlag mit dem Ultraschallbild und gab ihnen den nächsten Ultraschalltermin, das für nächsten Monat angelegt wurde.  
Logan und Kendall verabschiedeten sich von dem Arzt und fuhren nach Hause.

Wir müssen es noch Carlos und unsere Eltern sagen

Hast recht Logan, dann sagen wir's Carlos sofort, wenn wir da sind.  
Er wird sich sicher freuen

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, saß Carlos auf der Couch und auf seinen Schoß war sein Laptop.

Carlos…Kendall und ich müssen dir was wichtiges sagen und was zeigen

Dann schießt mal los

Logan gab Carlos erstmal das Ultraschallbild und Carlos starrte auf diese

DU hast ein Mädchen geschwängert, Logan? 

Was?!  
NEIN!

Ich bin schwanger

Hahahaha, der war gut Logan.  
Okay, sagt mir die Wahrheit

Logan sagt dir die Wahrheit.  
Er ist von mir Schwanger

HAHAHAHAHA, dass ist immer noch witzig.  
Okay, jetzt hört auf mit dem Scherz

Guck doch, wessen Name auf den Bild steht

Carlos sah sich das Bild genau an und erkannte, dass Logans Name drauf stand und Carlos hielt den Mund zu.

Sorry Logan, ich wusste nicht, dass du es ernst meintest.  
Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich gedacht habe, du würdest nur Scherze machen

Macht nichts

Wisst ihr schon wie er/sie heißen wird?

Darüber haben Kendall und ich noch nicht nachgedacht

Ich hab welche…  
Wenn es ein Junge ist Carlos und wenn es ein Mädchen ist dann Carlotta

CARLOS!

**Logan: Selbst hier ist Carlos so…**

**Carlos: Tja, Dome kennt mich eben zu gut…**

**Ich…Das Baby wird nicht Carlos oder Carlotta heißen…**

**Carlos: Man, dass ist unfaire…**

**Kendall: Nein, ist es nicht.**

**Das Baby ist von mir und Logan, also dürfen wir selbst entscheiden, wie wir es nennen werden.**

**Carlos: Dome, schreib mal eine Geschichte mit mir und Logan….ich werde dann schwanger und ich nenn mein Kind dann Carlos oder Carlotta.**

**Ich….Wenn du meinst….**


	34. Chapter 34

Logan wachte auf und bemerkte, dass Kendall nicht mehr im Bett lag und Logan seufzte nur traurig, da er gehofft hatte von Kendall aufgeweckt zu werden, was er wohl jetzt vergessen konnte.  
Und Logan war heute trauriger als sonst, denn heute war sein Geburtstag und Kendall hatte ihn nicht mal gratuliert…  
Logan gähnte kurz auf, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen.  
Er machte die Dusche an, zog sich aus und stieg ein.  
Logan wusch sich gründlich, machte die Dusche aus, stieg raus, trocknete sich ab und zog sich frische Klamotten an und dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er drauf hoffte von Carlos gratuliert zu werden.  
Als er im Wohnzimmer, machte er die Augen weit auf, da das ganze Wohnzimmer mit Ballons, Luftschlagen und Konfetti dekoriert war.  
Logan sah sich um, ob er jemanden finden könnte, aber es war niemand hier und Logan fragte sich, wie die Sachen hier rein kamen, wenn niemand da war.  
Logan seufzte nur und wollte sich grade hinsetzen.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kendall und Carlos sprangen aus ihren verstecke raus und Logan erschreckte sich so dermaßen, dass er beinahe auf den Boden flog, aber Kendall fing ihn noch auf.

Nicht das mein Geburtstagsfreund und mein zukünftiges Kind was passiert

Hast du das alles geplant?

Jap, habs auch allein auf die Beine gebracht, da Carlos keine große Hilfe war, denn er wollte sogar eine Stripperin besorgen

Bekomme ich keine Stripperin?

Kendall sah Logan geschockt an und dieser lachte nur.

Das war ein Scherz Kendall.  
Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen müssen

Will ich auch für dich hoffen

Du weißt doch, dass ich dich als Stripper haben will

Jetzt hast du dir eine deiner Überraschungen herausgefunden…toll

Sorry Kenny

Macht nichts

Kendall, Logan….die Torte schneidet sich nicht von selbst und meine Schulter ist immer noch nicht abgeheilt

Komm Logan…  
Deine Torte wartet auf dich

Mit Erdbeeren?

Mit Erdbeeren

**Logan: Dome, warum siehst du so sauer aus?**

**Ich: Ach, wegen dem einen Review…**

**Logan: Ignorier es doch einfach, die war doch nur neidisch, weil ihr das nicht eingefallen ist.**

**Ich: Wenn ihr meine Idee nicht gefällt, braucht sie doch die Geschichte nicht so lesen.**  
**Aber nein und dann nach noch nen negativen Kritik schreiben und dann beschwert sie sich auf ihren Account über negative Reviews, dabei ist sie selber nicht besser.**  
**Lieber erstmal an der eigenen Nase anpacken.**

**Kendall: Logan, mach was…**  
**Der macht mir Angst, wenn er sauer ist..**

**Logan: Und an was hast du gedacht.**

**Carlos: Ich geh mal lieber…weil ich denken kann, was Kendall denkt…bestimmt das S-Wort **

**James: Meinst du Sex?**

**Carlos : LALALALALALALALALALALALA *Ohren zu halt***


	35. Chapter 35

Best Birthday Ever!

Logan und Kendall gingen in die Küche, wo schon ein hungriger Carlos auf ihnen wartete, dass sie endlich die Torte anschneiden würden.  
Kendall und Logan verdrehten nur die Augen über Carlos Reaktion und Kendall zog für Logan einen Stuhl hervor, dieser setzte sich dankend auf den Stuhl und Kendall schob ihn zum Tisch.  
Carlos setzte sich auch hin und Carlos holte einen großen Messer aus dem Schrank und ging zum Tisch und schnitt die Torte an.  
Zuerst gab Kendall Logan ein Stück von der Torte, dann Carlos und zum Schluss für sich selbst ein Stück.  
Dann legte er das Messer zur Seite, setzte sich und gab Logan noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, doch sie unterbrachen den Kuss, als Carlos ein "AWWWWW" Geräusch machte.  
Logan und Kendall wurden rot im Gesicht und Carlos fing an zu lachen, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als Kendall ihn einen bösen Blick gab.

So, Logan, wie fühlt es sich an 19 zu sein?

Eigentlich wie immer, Carlos

Jetzt bist du älter als ich, Logiebear

Tja, du stehst eben auf alte Knacker, Kennylein

Alte Knacker mit Knackärsche

Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du es lassen sollst, sagte Logan und sein Gesicht wurde roter als sonst.

Kendall lächelte und die Jungs aßen die Torte auf.  
Danach brachten Carlos und Kendall ihre Geschenke für Logan und Logan machte sie ein nach den anderen auf.  
Logan hatte von Carlos einen Buch seiner Lieblingsreihe bekomme, Kondome für Ihn und Kendall und Massage-Öl für einen Vorspiel.  
Logan Gesicht wurde wieder rot und Kendall klopfte ein leichten Klaps auf Carlos Rücken.  
Von Kendall hatte er zwei Tickets für die Wissenschaftsmesse, die komplette Harry Potter und Twilight Saga auf Blu-ray und Tickets für das nächste Eishocky-Spiel bekommen.

Danke Jungs, dass wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen…vor allem von dir Carlos…wirklich nicht…

Ich weiß doch, was ihr beiden wollt, gibt's doch zu, das ihr sowas im Bett mögt

Carlos!

Naja, ich will gerne weiter mit euch reden, aber ich habe gleich ein Date mit einem echt süßen Jungen.  
Also, bis später

Bye Carlos und habt spaß

So, Kendall, was glaubst du, was die machen?

Willst du wirklich wissen, was ich denke?

Jap

Das Carlos humpelnd nach Hause kommt, da er Schmerzen im Hintern haben wird

ALSO KENDALL!

Hey!  
Du wolltest doch wissen, was ich denke

Aber doch nichts Perverses

Also, willst du nicht, dass ich heute Nacht für dich Strippe? 

DOCH!  
Das will ich, aber dann werde ich dich ficken

Gut, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Baby verletzen

Und was machen wir jetzt, Kendall?

Wir haben die komplette Harry Potter und Twilight Saga auf Blu-ray.

Such dir doch ein Film raus, dass wir gucken können

Okay

I**ch: Sorry, dass es solang gedauert hat mit dem neuen Chap, aber ich hatte eben eine blöde Schreibblockade gehabt, dass ich aber jetzt besiegt habe xD**  
**Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht sauer auf mich.**

**Logan: Die werden nicht sauer auf dich sein, jeder hat doch mal Schreibblockaden und wenn sie doch sauer auf dich sind, dann bekommen sie es mit uns zu tun…Stimmts Jungs?**

**Carlos, Kendall und James: JAP!**

**Ich: Wow, James setzt sich für mich ein, obwohl ich ihn ja in der Geschichte umgebracht habe…und ich hätte lieber jetzt meine Klappe halten sollen.**

**James: Ach, ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf dich,**  
**Aber ich will wieder nen Gastauftritt als Geist haben.**

**Ich: Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt…**  
***zu Logan flüster* Ich habe keine Idee…**

**Logan *flüstert zurück* Hast ja genug Zeit dir was einfallen zulassen, ist ja deine Story, nicht James…**

**Ich: Danke**

**Logan: Immer wieder gern…achja…die Kondome sind alle, du musst neue besorgen….**

**Ich: Wieso ich?!**

**Carlos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Viel Spaß in der Drogerie und bei der Kasse…**

**Ich: DU KOMMST MIT CARLOS, DA DU GELACHT HAST!**

**Carlos: Mist….**


	36. Chapter 36

Kendall und Logan saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich den Film „Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" an.  
Logan war etwas eifersüchtig, da Kendall dauernd meinte, dass Edward total heiß aussah, doch Logan ließ sich nichts anmerken, dass es ihm so richtig störte, denn er möchte sich jetzt nicht an seinem Geburtstag mit Kendall streiten.  
Doch Logan wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, wenn Kendall jetzt nicht endlich damit aufhören würde zu sagen, dass Edward heiß aussah.  
Natürlich hörte Kendall aber auch nicht auf und Logan wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch hier aushalten könnte, bis er vollkommen die Fassung verlieren würde.  
Die Hälfte des Films war schon vorbei und allmählich reichte es Logan, dass Kendall immer nur von Edward schwärmte.

Wow, Edward sieht jetzt noch heißer aus

Jetzt reichte es Logan aber wirklich, denn er stand auf und starrte Kendall wütend an.

Weißt du Kendall, wenn du Edward so heiß findest…

Wieso datest du dann nicht einfach Robert Pattinsion, wenn du ihn so heiß findest?  
Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und es klappt zwischen euch

Logan rannte mit Tränen in den Augen in ihren Zimmer und Kendall wusste diesmal echt nicht, was er getan hatte, denn er hatte den Film pausiert, seit Logan auf seine Schulter eingenickt war und Kendall hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet und zu ihm geflüstert, dass er heiß aussah, wenn er schlief.  
Kendall stand sofort von der Couch auf, ging die Treppe hinauf und lief zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür, ging rein, schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich neben Logan aufs Bett und nahm Logan in die Arme und dieser lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

Wein nicht Logan

Warum sollte ich nicht.

Mein Geburtstag hat sich zur eine Katastrophe verwandelt, als du dauernd sagtest, dass Edward heiß seie

Das habe ich nie gesagt

Doch hast du…  
Den halben Film lang

Das hast du nur geträumt Logan, denn du bist bei der 5 Minute des Films eingenickt und ich hatte den Film pausiert, da ich lieber dich beim Schlafen zusehen wollte und dann habe ich immer geflüstert, um dich nicht zu wecken, dass du heiß aussahst

Ich bin wirklich eingeschlafen?

Jap, oder wie erklärst du dir den Sabberfleck auf meiner linken Schulter?

Oh gott, dann tu ich dir grad voll unrecht.  
Dann hatte ich das alles nur geträumt…  
Sorry, sorry, sorry Kendall

Macht nichts, aber du musst was wissen.  
Ich hasse Robert Pattinsion.  
Du wärst 1000000x heißer für die Rolle des Edwards gewesen als der da

Findest du wirklich oder sagst du es nur, weil ich dein Freund bin und Geburtstag habe? 

Das sage ich, weil ich dich von ganzen Herzen liebe und es nie anders sein wird

Awww.

Das hast du schön gesagt

Es ist noch nicht Abend, aber Carlos ist noch auf seinen Date.  
Willst du, dass ich jetzt für dich strippe?

Klar

Logan legte sich aufs Bett hin, dass sein Rücken gegen die Wand angelehnt hatte und das bequem dort liegen konnte und Kendall lächelte Logan an, ehe er eine Stripmusik an machte.  
Kendall löste langsam die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd, um Logan etwas zu necken, aber dieser grinste Kendall nur an.  
Kendall machte weiter seine Knöpfe auf und sah Logan an und dachte, es wäre lustig ein Rollenspiel zu machen,

Ich bin Kendall Knight und bin für heute ihr persönlicher Stripper.  
Wie ist dein Name süßer?

Uh…Rollenspiel….  
Logan Mitchell, Herr Stripper

Kendall grinste und ließ seinen Hemd von seinen Armen rutschen und tanzte paar Mal Sexy um den Kreis, was Logan dazu brachte zu pfeifen.  
Dann zog Kendall seinen Gürtel aus und ließ es auf den Boden krachen und drehte den Rücken zu Logan hin und wackelte mit seinen Arsch hin und her.

Rwaaar.  
Kendall, du bist aber vielleicht ein guter Stripper

Danke Sir

Kendall machte den Reisverschluss seiner Hose auf und zog sich die Hose und Boxershorts aus und Logan hatte jetzt den Ausblick auf dessen Hintern und stöhnte genussvoll auf.  
Dann drehte Kendall sich um und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz herum, um Logan etwas zu necken, was wohl klappte, da dieser sich gierig die Lippen beleckte.  
Kendall tanzte sich zu Logan hin und kletterte dann schließlich auf ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Eigentlich ist es gegen die Regeln mit dem Kunden zu Schlafen, aber bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme, Süßer

Ich liebe Ausnahmen

Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an und Kendall machte sich dran, Logan die Klamotten auszuziehen.  
Doch Logan hielt ihm auf und drehten sich um, sodass Kendall auf dem Rücken lag und Logan sich sein Hemd auszog.  
Kendalls Händen wanderten auf Logans Brust und gingen immer weiter nach unten, bis die schließlich bei Logans Bauch anhielten und Kendall musste wieder lächeln.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten bis die neun Monate vorbei waren und er endlich seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter in den Armen nehmen konnte.  
Logan bemerkte, dass Kendall auf sein Bauch starrte und freute sich, dass machte Logan auch glücklich und zog Kendall in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Kendalls Hände machten automatisch Logans Gürtel auf und schmissen diese auf den Boden.  
Logan lösten den Kuss, stand auf, zog sich die Hose und Boxershorts auf und kletterte dann wieder auf Kendall und die beiden stöhnten laut auf, als ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben.  
Kendall zog Logan in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ließ seine Hände auf Logans Arsch wandern und kniff dessen Arschbacken zusammen, was dazu brachte, dass Logan in den Kuss hineinstöhnte.  
Logan lösten den Kuss wieder und sah in Kendalls Lusterfühlten Augen und Logan ging es nicht anders.  
Er rutschte runter, sodass er zwischen Kendalls Beine lag und leckte mit seiner Zunge um dessen Loch, was Kendall um den Verstand brachte.  
Logan stupste ab und zu mit seiner Zunge in Kendall Loch rein und dann sah er Kendall an und führte drei seiner Finger an Kendalls Lippe und dieser Verstand sofort, was er tun sollte.  
Kendall nahm Logans Fingern in den Mund, saugte und leckte dran.  
Als Logan der Meinung war, dass seine Finger genug angefeuchtet waren, nahm er dieses aus Kendalls Mund und drang zuerst mit dem Mittelfinger ein und später folgte der Zeige- und Ringfinger.  
Kendall stöhnte vergnügt auf, als Logan begann ihn zu fingern, aber er wollte mehr als das.

Logan, bitte….ich brauche dich

Wie sehr willst du mich?

Ugh…so sehr

Logan grinste hämisch, zog seine Fingern aus Kendalls Loch, holte die Kondomschachtel raus, die Carlos ihm heute geschenkt hatte und holte dort eine Kondomverpackung raus.

Er öffnete diese, rollte es über seinen Schwanz und schmierte sich noch was mit Gleit-Gel rein, damit es für Kendall nicht allzu schmerzhaft wird.  
Er legte Kendalls Beine auf seine Schulter, positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang und küsste Kendall noch leidenschaftlich, bevor er sich vorsichtig in Kendall schob.  
Logan schob sich langsam in Kendall und als er vollständig in Kendall war, wartete er, bis Kendall im die Erlaubnis gab, um weiter zu machen.

Nach paar Minuten hatten sich Kendall dran gewöhnt und gab Logan dann die Erlaubnis, weiterzumachen.  
Dieser zog sich solang heraus, bis nur die Spitze seines Schwanzes in Kendall war und stieß dann wieder zu.

Kendall stöhnte in Eskate auf, schlang seine Beine um Logans Hüfte und ließ seine Hände auf Logans Rücken wandern, wo er ihn leicht in die Haut kratzte.  
Logan stöhnte auf und stieß härter in Kendall zu, sodass man seine Hoden gegen Kendalls Arsch schlagen hören konnte.  
Kendall befand sich eindeutig im siebten Himmel, sowie Logan in rammelte, war es für ihn die pure Leidenschaft.  
Kendalls Hand wanderte von Logans Rücken und wollte grade seinen Schwanz packen, aber Logan schlug die Hand weg und legte seine eigene Hand auf Kendalls Schwanz.  
Logan wichste Kendalls Schwanz zu dem schnellen Takt seiner Stöße und beide stöhnten voller Lust auf.  
Logans Stöße wurden schlampiger, da sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam.  
Er zog Kendall noch in einen leidenschaftlichern Kuss, ehe beide ihren Höhepunkt hatten.  
Logan zog sich aus Kendall raus, schmiss das Kondom in den Mülleimer und leckte Kendalls Sperma von seiner Hand, Kendalls Bauch und von Kendalls Schwanz weg.  
Nachdem Kendalls Körper Spermafrei war, legte sich Logan neben ihn und Kendall legte seine Arme um Logan und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein.

Das war wunderbar, Logan

Dein Stripdance aber auch

Mein Hintern wird morgen so wehtun, aber das war es mir wert.

Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein geiler Traummann

Aww….ich liebe dich auch, mein süßer Kennypop

Die beiden hatten keine Kraft mehr um sich die Decke über ihre Körper zu legen, aber das machte ihnen nicht aus.  
Naja, vielleicht für Carlos, wenn er ins Zimmer kommen würde.  
Kendall und Logan teilten noch einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis sie beide das Land der Träume betraten.

**Ich: Puh…endlich fertig mit dem Chap….Acht Seiten o.O**

**James; Ich stell mir grade vor, wie Kendall strippt.**

**Kendall: jaja….immer bin ich der, der die perverse Sachen machen muss oder die ekligsten Sachen…**

**Ich: awww….komm schon …. Es sind doch nur 4 Kapiteln die kommen, das hältst du doch noch aus.**

**Logan: Was, nur noch 4 Kapiteln?**

**Ich: Jap, aber ich habe ne neue Geschichte geplant…und jetzt seid ihr Zuschauer gefragt.**  
**Ich werde ein Big Time Rush Story in Harry Potter Stlye machen.**  
**Na, wollte ihr so eine Geschichte?.**  
**Hier mal der geplante Titel: Logan Potter und das Geheimnis um Kendall Malfoy.**

**Kendall: Wieder ein Kogan-Geschichte?**

**Ich: Jap.**

**Carlos: Erzähl mal was dazu…bitte :3**

**Ich: Logan wedelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum, also jetzt nicht den in der unteren Region xD…und zaubert, dass Kendall echte Weiberbrüste hat…**

**Kendall: Willst du mich verarschen?**

**Ich: Nö….**

**James: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA :'D**


	37. Chapter 37

Carlos verabschiedete sich von Kendall und Logan, ging raus und lief den Campus entlang, bis er zu dem Wohnhaus seines Dates ankam.  
Er klopfte an der Tür und wartete paar Minuten, bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde und dieser ihn doch rein bat.

Du siehst gut aus, Carlos

Danke, du aber auch Tom

Tom führte Carlos ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon ein Tisch zum Dinner dekoriert war und das brachte dazu, dass Carlos das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.  
Es roch einfach herrlich.  
Tom zog für Carlos einen Stuhl hervor, dieser war beeindruckt von Toms Gentleman-Verhalten und setzte sich dankend hin.  
Tom schob dann Carlos zum Tisch, ging dann zu seinem Stuhl hin, setzte sich und präsentierte das Essen, was er für das Date gemacht hatte.  
Schon wieder lief das Wasser in Carlos Mund zusammen, als er das Essen sah, denn sah einfach nur köstlich aus und konnte es kaum erwarten, was davon zu essen, aber erstmal müsse er warten, denn er wollte schließlich keinen schlechten Eindruck bei Tom hinterlassen.  
Tom machte das Radio an, machte dann das Licht aus und zündete die Kerzen an, damit es gleich noch viel romantischer aussah und Carlos war jeder Hinsicht beeindruckt von Tom.  
Carlos war sich jetzt schon zu Hundertprozent sicher, dass Tom der richtige für ihn war und sein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen möchte.

Sie aßen gemütlich das Essen auf und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten aus ihrem Leben, was auch manchmal echt schockierend war, denn zum Beispiel erfuhr Tom, dass Carlos angeschossen wurde und Carlos erfuhr von Tom, dass sein Vater ihn ständig geschlagen hatte, wenn es ihm nicht passte, was Tom machte und als der Vater erfuhr, dass Tom Schwul war, hatte er ihn ohne mit der Wimpern zu zucken aus dem Haus geschmissen.

Dein Vater ist ja so ein Arschloch, der hat es doch gar nicht verdient ein Vater zu sein, wenn der dich schlägt und dich nicht unterstützt, wer du wirklich bist.  
Wo bist du dann hingegangen, als er dich rausgeschmissen hat?

Da mein Vater mich ja rausgeschmissen hatte, hatte ich endgültig die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er sich ändern würde, also bin ich zur Polizei gegangen und habe ihn wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt.  
Er wurde verhaftet und für 10 Jahre ins Gefängnis rein gesteckt.  
Ich wurde dann zu einer netten Pflegefamilie gebracht, die mich mit viel Liebe und Zuneigung aufgezogen haben und jetzt bin ich hier.  
Aber ich habe auch etwas Angst, da mein Zeuger nächsten Monat wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt.

Ich werde dich beschützen, denn ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand meinen neuen Freund etwas antut.

Bitte misch dich da nicht ein Carlos.

Wenn du verletzt wirst, könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen

Pech, denn ich beschütze Leute, die mir was bedeuten und da mache ich bei dir auch keine Ausnahme, da du mir sogar sehr wichtig bist

Wie wichtig?

Auf ne Skala von 1 bis 10…locker eine 100

Dann bin ich dir sehr wichtig

Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung Tom

Und wie hat dir mein Essen gefallen?

Es war sehr lecker…wenn wir für immer zusammenbleiben, kannst du mir jeden Tag was zum Essen machen, bis ich platze

Carlos und Tom fingen an heftig zu lachen, standen von den Stühlen auf und setzten sich dann auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer hin, wo sie eng aneinander zusammen saßen.

Tom legte einen Arm um Carlos Schulter und dieser legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter und seufzte glücklich.  
Tom lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Carlos Kopf an und schloss die Augen, aber öffnete sie wieder, als Carlos sich wieder aus seinem Griff befreien wollte.

Was ist los?

Sorry Tom.  
Ich muss jetzt gehen.  
Wir haben schon 23 Uhr und wenn mich jetzt ein Aufseher erwischt, krieg ich Nachsitzen an der Backe

Oh Stimmt.  
Dann Beeil dich mal, denn eigentlich müsstest du jetzt in deinen eigenen Wohnhaus sein

Ich weiß…  
Ich seh dich morgen im Unterricht

Carlos drückte schnell seinen Lippen auf die von Toms, ging raus und ließ einen fröhlichen Tom dort stehen.

Carlos rannte so schnell er konnte zu seinem Wohnhaus und hoffte, dass er von keinem Aufseher erwischt werden würde.  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er endlich da war und er gemütlich rein ging.  
Als er drinnen war, setzte er sich auf die Couch und wusste schon, dass er jetzt nicht nach oben gehen sollte, da er Stöhngeräusche hörte, die Eindeutig von Kendall und Logan kamen.  
Es verging ne Stunde, als endlich oben ruhig wurde und Carlos entschied sich, nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
Als Carlos in sein Zimmer war, zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, stieg in sein Bett und deckte sich zu.  
Er dachte ganze Zeit an Tom und schlief mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein. 

~~Nächster Tag~~

Carlos ging geduscht und angezogen ins Wohnzimmer und machte die Augen weit auf, als er sah, dass Kendall kniend vor Logan saß und eine Box in seiner Hand hielt.  
Carlos räusperte sich kurz und die beiden drehten sich zu Carlos rüber und Kendall stand kurz auf und ging zu Carlos rüber.

Hey Carlos, du kommst grade zum richtigen Moment, denn ich wollte Logan grade was Fragen

Carlos nickte nur und setzte sich auf die Couch hin, da er sich schon denken konnte, was Kendall Logan fragen wollte.  
Kendall ging währenddessen wieder zu Logan und kniete sich wieder hin und hielt die Box hoch und öffnete diese, was Logan zum Keuchen brachte.

Logan Mitchell.  
Ich liebe dich über alles.  
Du bist süß, romantisch, wundervoll und ich könnte mir nichts anderes vorstellen, als den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen.  
Willst du mich heiraten?

**Ich: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**Ich bin jetzt mal wieder so fies und lass den Kapitel mit einem Cliffhänger enden :D**

**Carlos: Mit welchen Tom gehe ich in der Geschichte aus?**  
**Mit Tom Felton aus Harry Potter?**

**Ich: Nö…**

**Carlos: Tzzz….Typisch Henderslut…**

**Ich: was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?**

**Carlos: Das du dauernd mit Logan im Bett bist….**

**Ich: Das ist so was von nicht wahr…**

**Logan: Doch ist es **

**Ich: Ja, fall mir noch hinter den Rücken…**

**Logan: Awww….komm her *Dome hoch heb und ins Bett trag***

Carlos *zu Kendall und James guck* Was habe ich euch gesagt? Er ist ein Henderslut.


	38. Chapter 38

Carlos Geheimnis

Carlos nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch hin, da er sich schon denken konnte, was Kendall Logan fragen wollte.  
Kendall ging währenddessen wieder zu Logan, kniete sich hin, hielt dabei eine Box hoch und öffnete diese, was Logan zum Keuchen brachte.

Logan Mitchell,  
ich liebe dich über alles.  
Du bist süß, romantisch, wundervoll und ich könnte mir nichts anderes vorstellen, als den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen.

Willst du mich heiraten?

Logan machte die Augen weit auf, über Kendalls Heiratsantrag, da es ihm wie ein Scherz vorkam, da sie schließlich erst seit fast zwei Monate zusammen waren und es ihm doch etwas zu schnell ging. Klar, sie hatten sich am ersten Tag geküsst und den darauf folgenden Tag gefickt.  
Aber dies schien für Logan jetzt doch etwas „VIEL" zu sein.

Kendall, meinst du das ernst?

Wenn ja, findest du nicht, dass wir es etwas zu schnell angehen?  
Ich meine, wir kennen uns erst seit zwei Monate.

Eigentlich kenne ich dich mehr als zwei Monate und zwar zweí ganze Jahre

Carlos machte die Augen weit auf, denn er hoffte sehr, dass Kendall nichts verraten würde, denn sonst war sein ganzer Plan in nur einen Geständnis völlig für die Katz gewesen.

Was meinst du mit zwei Jahre?  
Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen, bevor wir uns hier im College kennen gelernt haben

Kendall atmete tief ein und aus und sah Logan an.

Er sah kurz zu Carlos rüber, dieser aber nur mit einem geschockten Zustand da saß.  
Dann drehte Kendall sich wieder zu Logan, stand auf und sah Logan tief in die Augen.

Carlos muss dir was beichten

Logan verstand grad die Welt nicht mehr, denn er wusste echt nicht, was Carlos mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte,  
Aber bevor er etwas fragen konnte, wurde er von Kendall zur Couch geschleift.  
Kendall setzte sich neben Carlos hin und dann bat Kendall Logan, dass er sich gegenüber auf den Sessel setzen solle.  
Dieser nickte verwirrt, ging langsam zum Sessel, setzte sich hin und sah Kendall und Carlos immer noch verwirrt an.

Also Carlos, sag Logan die Wahrheit.  
Er ist verwirrt und er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren

Wenn ich es ihm sage, würde er mit dir Schluss machen

Das ist ein Risiko, aber er hat trotzdem das Recht es zu erfahren

Ihr wisst schon, dass ich noch im Zimmer bin, oder?

Carlos sah noch mal Kendall fragend an, doch dieser nickte nur und Carlos bekam langsam Angst.  
Aber wenn Kendall es so wollte, dann solle er es auch so bekommen.

Hast du genug Zeit, die die ganze Geschichte anzuhören oder hast du noch welche Termine für heute?  
Es wird ne lange Geschichte

Nein, ich habe heute nichts mehr vor.

Also, es begann vor zwei Jahren.  
Kendall, James und ich waren alle beste Freunde.  
Wir verstanden uns alles ziemlich gut, doch dann zog ein neuer in unsere Stadt und Kendall und James hatten sich beide in den neuen verliebt und dieser jemand, warst du Logan.  
Zwischen James und Kendall entfachte eine Rivalität, wer Logan am Ende als festen Freund kriegen würden.  
Kendall hatte sich nach ner Woche endlich genug Mut gefasst, um dich anzusprechen, doch da warst du schon mit James zusammen.  
Als Kendall dich mit James küssen gesehen hatte, ist er weinend nach Hause gerannt, hat seine Sachen eingepackt und war zurück nach Minnesota gezogen.  
Seitdem hatte sich Kendall nie wieder bei uns gemeldet, natürlich hatten wir auch versucht ihn anzurufen, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass er seine Nummer geändert hatte.  
James kämpfte seit diesen Vorfall mit Schuldgefühlen, da er wusste, dass Kendall dich wohl richte liebte, denn es sah nicht so aus, dass er nur Verliebtheit war.  
Deswegen hatte sich James auch mal in einer Woche sich zu schlampig verhalten, damit du mit ihm Schluss machen würdest.  
Doch dies klappte nicht und wir waren uns gezwungen einen neuen Plan zumachen.  
Wir hatten extrem viel Glück, als wir Kendall auf FaceBook gefunden hatten, denn so konnten wir endlich wieder mit ihm in Kontakt treten und es stellte sich, wie erwartet, heraus, dass er dich immer noch liebte.  
Dann erfuhren wir, dass ihr beide aufs selbe Collage geht würdet und so hatten James und ich etwas in der Zimmereinteilung rumgewerkelt.  
Und den Rest kannst du dir jetzt selbst zusammenreimen und nein, dass mit James Tod war nicht geplant, das war wirklich nur ein Unfall

Logan sah Carlos geschockt an, denn das war das seltsame was er je gehört hatte.

Warte ein Augenblich…Kendall wusstest du was davon, dass Carlos und James so was vor hatten?

Ehrlich gesagt nein, aber ich hatte so eine Ahnung, als ich dich hier im Haus zum ersten Mal sah und dann am anderen Tag, wo wir auf Carlos gestoßen sind

Ach deswegen hast du dich damals so komisch benommen, als du ihn gesehen hattest

Jap….  
Ich packe dann mal meine Sachen ein, da du sicherlich nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst, nachdem du erfahren hast, dass ich seit zwei Jahren in dich verliebt und ich dich seit zwei Monaten belogen habe

Kendall wollte grade aufstehen, doch Logan hielt in ihn auf..

Wehe du haust jetzt einfach so ab, Knight.  
Schließlich musst dich noch um dein Kind und deinen zukünftigen Ehemann kümmern!

Kendall sah Logan an, dieser lächelte nur, stand ebenfalls auf und legte seine Arme um Kendalls Hals.

Meinst du das ernst Logan?

Ja,

Es ist wahrscheinlich das seltsamste, dass ich je gehört habe, aber auch die schönste, dass Carlos und James soviel dran gesetzt haben, dass wir zusammen kommen und ja….  
Ich will dich heiraten.

Logan legte dann seine Lippen auf die von Kendall und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

**James: Das nenne ich mal ne Wendung…**

**Logan: Awww….guck mal Kendall…James und Carlos wollten, dass wir in der Geschichte zusammen kommen, ist das nicht süß von ihnen?**

Kendall: Wenn du meinst…

**Carlos: Wow, Kendall bist du gefühlskalt…**

**Kendall: Bin ich nicht, aber Dome ist da, er könnte was in den falschen Hals bekommen und ich will nicht, dass mein Charakter am Ende stirbt…**

**Ich: Stell mich jetzt nicht hier als Bad-Boy da, dass darf nur Logan und dann aber auch nur im Bett, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine **


	39. Chapter 39

~~~ 8 Monate später... ~~~

Acht Monate waren schon vergangen, seit Kendall Logan gefragt hatte, ob er ihn heiraten würde. Seitdem hat's sich aber auch viel verändert. Kendall und Logan erfuhren, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen würden. Carlos wohnte immer noch bei Kendall und Logan, da er seinen beste Freunde jetzt am meinen unterstüzen wollte, damit andere ihre Beziehung akzeptierten. Zwischen Carlos und Tom lief es derzeit aber nicht sonderlich gut, da Tom meinte, dass Carlos viel zu viel Zeit mit Kendall und Logan verbrachte, als mit ihm. Doch Carlos verdrehte nur die Augen und meinte, dass Tom nur eifersüchtig reagierte, da Logan und Kendall schließlich seine beste Freunde waren. Logan befand sich schließlich im letzten Monat seiner Schwangerschaft und er und Kendall freuten sich schon auf ihre Kinder.  
Inzwischen war der Tag von Kendall und Logans Hochzeit gekommen und beide waren sichtlich aufgeregt, da sie wollten, dass alles perfekt ablief und nichts schief gehen würde an ihrem Tag. Für nächste Woche war ihre wichtigster Tag geplant, denn da sollte die Geburt ihrer Kinder stattfinden und Logan bekam etwas Angst, da er nicht wusste, wie so eine männlliche Geburt ablaufen würde und er nichts im Internet finden konnte. Doch das machte ihm im Endeffekt nichts aus, denn das einzigste was er wollte war, dass die Kinder gesund auf die Welt kämen.  
Kendall checkte währenddessen nochmal die Liste, um zugucken, ob alles vollständig war. Und mit seinem Glück war's das auch. Kendall legte die Liste weg und sah sich das letzte Mal in der Wohnung um, da er, Logan und Carlos in einer Villa einziehen wollte. Carlos wollte eigentlich nicht zu ihnen einziehen, da dieser meinte, es wäre das Beste, wenn das Paar ungestört ihr Leben leben sollen. Doch Kendall und Logan bestanden darauf, dass Carlos mit ihnen leben solle und dieser konnte dann einfach nicht mehr "Nein" sagen.  
Kendall, Logan und Carlos machten sich dann entgültig auf den Weg zur Kirche, während paar Umzugsleute die Sachen in die neue Villa bringen würden. Als sie an der Kirche angekommen waren, verabschiedten sich Kendall und Logan mit einem Kuss voneinander, da diese sich erst am Altar wiedersehen würden. Carlos verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. Insgeheim war er ja auch froh, dass die beiden darauf bestanden, dass er bei ihnen wohnen solle, denn er würde es vermissen, sowas romantisches und kitschiges zu verpassen.

Am Altar

Nun war es endlich soweit, denn jetzt würden Kendall und Logan das Bund der Ehe beitreten und ein gemeinsames und glückliches Leben führen... Doch bis dahin mussten sie noch die mega-lange Rede des Priesters mit anhören. Irgendwann gaben Kendall und Logan den Priester keine Beachtung mehr, sondern starrten nur den jeweils anderen an und lächelten sofort.

Kendall Knight. Nehmen sie, den Anwesenden, Logan Mitchell zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann, bis der Tod euch scheidet?, fragte der Priester und das brachte Kendall wieder zurück in die Realität.

Ja, ich will, sagte Kendall lächelnd.

Logan Mitchell. Nehmen sie, den Anwesenden, Kendall Knight zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann, bis der Tod euch scheidet?, fragte der Priester diesmal Logan.

Ja, ich will, antwortete dieser.

So sei es! Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Mann. Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen, sagte der Priester.

Kendall und Logan lächelten sich an und Kendall beugte sich dann nach unten. Ganz langsam verbunden sie ihre Lippen aneinander und küssten sich langsam. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich verlliebt in die Augen. Doch dann keuchte Logan vor Schmerz auf.

Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kendall besorgt.

Meine...meine...meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, stöhnte Logan.

Ich bring dich sofort ins Krankenhaus, sagte Kendall in Panik.

**Ich; So, das war der erste Teil, des Großen zwei-Teiler Finale**

Carlos: hahahahahaha. Logan, deine nicht vorhandende Fruchtblase ist geplatzt.

Logan: ja, mach dich nur lustig Carlos *Carlos böse anguck*

Ich: nur noch ein Kapitel...

Kendall: Awwwww...schade

Logan: Dome...ab ins Bett...

Dome: Du bist nicht meine Mom, hehe

Logan: Ich komme...äh ich bin auch gleich da und dann machen wir das, was du willst...

Ich: Alles?

Logan: Alles.

Ich: muahahahahaha


	40. Chapter 40

Kendall brachte, so schnell wie er konnte, ins Krankenhaus. Er wurde schon ganze 12mal geblitzt, so weit er mitgezählt hatte. Aber das war ihm grade so scheiß egal, denn erstmal müsse Logan ins Krankenhaus. Später würde er sich darüber Sorgen machen. Aber wie es so gut hieß, stand die Familie an erster Stelle. Kendall erhöhte das Tempo und fuhr schneller, da Logan jetzt noch lauter stöhnte. Er wusste, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, müsse Logan die Kinder im Auto gebären und das dann noch auf den natürlichen Weg, was sehr schmerzhaft für Logan werden könnte. 5 Minuten später waren Kendall und Logan endlich im Krankenhaus, wo Logan dann sofort in den Kreissaal gebracht wurde, Kendall durfte mitkommen. Schließlich war er der Vater und Logan bestand darauf. 

Na, Mr. Knight, freuen Sie sich schon auf die Geburt?, fragte der Arzt, den frisch verheirateten Logan.

Das tut weh!

Ach Logie, du hast es bald hinter dir. Dann sind wir eine große und glückliche Familie

Kendall, nächstes Mal wirst du schwanger, okay?, fragte Logan erschöpft vor Stöhnen.

Logiebear, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich leider nicht schwanger werden, sagte Kendall bedauert und strich Logan beruhigend über den Rücken. 

Ich hasse es, anders so sein, stöhnte Logan.

Anders so sein, ist doch nicht schlimm. Und ich liebe dich, so wie du bist und es wird sicht auch nie ändern, Schatz

Mr. Knight, Sie müsse die Geburt leider auf den natürlichen Weg machen, da es leider etwas zu Spät für einen Kaiserschnitteingriff ist, sagte der Arzt vorsichtig.

WOLLT IHR MICH VERARSCHEN!

Psst, Schatz….Beruhig dich. Denk einfach dran, dass wir bald einen wunderschönen Sohn und eine wunderschöne Tochter in die Arme halten dürfen, sagte Kendall mit einem Lächeln.

Okay, Mr. Knight. Sie sind jetzt bereit. Pressen!, sagte der Arzt.

Logan griff Kendalls Hand und drückte sie feste, als er zum Pressen begann. Logan stöhnte laut auf und er war sich sicher, dass er so was nicht noch mal durchmachen wollte.

Du schaffst es Logan, einfach weiter pressen, sagte Kendall mit einer traurigen Stimme, da Logan so sehr litt.

Ich versuch mein bestes Kendall. Aber es tut so weh, stöhnte Logan auf.

Ich weiß, aber du hast es bald hinter dir, versicherte er Logan.

Logan presste weiter und stöhnte laut auf. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er auf den natürlichen Weg machen musste, sondern mit einem Kaiserschnitt.

Nach weiteren qualvollen Stunden hatte es Logan dann dennoch es geschafft zwei putzmuntere Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Logan schlief sofort ein, da er sehr erschöpft war. Kendall war ihm auch nicht sauer, da er wusste, dass es für Logan ne menge Arbeit war.  
Während Logan in seinem Zimmer schlief, beobachtete Kendall seine Kinder in der Säuglingsstation. Sie waren einfach wunderschön und sie hatten denselben Schlafstil wie Logan. Kendall lächelte in sich hinein und freute sich, dass sie jetzt eine große Familie waren. Dann entschloss sich Kendall in die Station zu gehen, wo Logan lag und ging dann in dessen Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah Logan zu, wie er seelenruhig schlief. Er strich Logans Hand und lächelte wieder. Er hatte Logan zu vieles zu verdanken, aber auch an James und Carlos. Denn immerhin wären er und Logan nie ein Paar geworden, hätten James und Carlos nicht in den Akten rumgepfuscht. Kendall kam wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als ein Rascheln hörte. Logan bewegte sich langsam und öffnete stöhnend seine Augen. Kendall sah Logan lächelnd an und dieser erwiderte das Lächeln.

Hey, flüsterte Logan.

Hey. Wie fühlst du dich, Logan?

Müde und Wund, sagte Logan leise.

Ich weiß. Aber das war es wert. Sie sind wunderschön Loges. Willst du sie jetzt sehen oder noch etwas schlafen?

Ich will meine Kinder sehen, lächelte er.

Okay, ich hole ne Krankenschwester

Nach zehn Minuten kam Kendall, samt Kranschwester und die Kinder, wieder ins Zimmer. Logan richtete sich sofort auf und lächelte sofort, als er seine zwei kleinen Süßen sah.  
Die Krankenschwester verließ dann das Zimmer und die Familie war dann unter sich.

Sie sind wundschön, Kendall, sagte Logan, als er seinen Sohn in seinen Armen hält und Kendall die Tochter.

Ich würde mal sagen, dass wir gute Arbeit im Bett geleistet haben oder sollte ich sagen, im Auto?, lachte Kendall und Logan verdrehte die Augen.

Wie wär's mit Luke und Caitlin als Name?, schlug Logan vor.

Luke Knight und Caitlin Knight…Das klingt super, sagte Kendall und sah auf seine Tochter.

Tja, Jetzt wird sich unser Leben verändern, lächelte Logan.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn Carlos und unsere Eltern sie sehen, sagte Kendall in Freude. 

**THE END**

**Carlos: Öde…ich hatte keinen Auftritt… und kein Carlos oder Carlotta *böse guck***

**Ich: Jetzt reg dich nicht auf *lacht***

Carlos: FORTSETZUNG! 

**Ich: Wie bitte?**

**Carlos: Du schreibst ne Fortsetzung!**

Ich: Das wüsste ich aber…

**Logan: Aww Babe….bitte mach ne Fortsetzung *Schmollmund mach***

Ich: *hinschmelz* Na gut, aber nur weil dus bist, Sex-King *rot wird*

Carlos: *hust* Henderslut *hust*

**Ich: Ja Carlos, ich bin zu 100% ein Henderslut und bin stolz drauf *zwinkert***

Kendall: Hahahaha Carlos. Satz mit x, war wohl nichts

Ich: Hinterlässt ein letztes mal nen Review :D


End file.
